KaiSoo's VLOG
by He Who Controls The Light
Summary: [CHAPTER 8 UP!] VLOG Kim Jongin bersama kekasih manjanya, Do Kyungsoo. "Gue udah pen mampus gini masih mau di ajakin meeting juga?" a KaiSoo drabble fanfiction. Gender Switch (GS). RnR please! DLDR!
1. Prolog

**a KaiSoo Drabble Fanfiction**

 **KaiSoo's #VLOG**

 **With Kim Jongin(Boy)xDo Kyungsoo(Girl) as main cast**

 **Semua cerita dibawah adalah murni karyaku. Hanya ada beberapa dialog yang aku ambil dari Vlog nya kak Arief Muhammad. Sisanya, murni hasil pemikiranku. JADI, DIMOHON UNTUK TIDAK MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN PLAGIARISME DAN GAUSAH BACA KALO GA SUKA! MENDING CLOSE DAN CARI CERITA LAIN, OKE?**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff, and other.**

 **GenderSwitch(GS)**

 **Rate : T**

 **DLDR!**

 **RnR Please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang tahu VLOG? Ya, Video yang berisi kegiatan sehari-hari seseorang atau seorang artis yang mereka _upload_ ke Youtube. Dengan durasi yang tidak terlalu panjang, video-video mereka telah banyak menyita perhatian ratusan hingga jutaan viewers. Tidak terkecuali, Kim Jongin.

Seorang MC terkenal di Korea Selatan. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya? Wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi tegap, kulit gelap yang memberikan kesan seksi. Satu paket lengkap yang banyak diidamkan haum hawa sebagai kekasih mereka.

Seakan tak ingin ketinggalan zaman, Jongin juga meng- _upload_ video kegiatan sehari-harinya bersama sang kekasih yang manjanya minta ampun, Do Kyungsoo. Dengan panggilan Nini dan KyungKyung yang membuat viewers akun Youtube Kim Jongin semakin gemas melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

"Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Aku gapapa."

"Kamu udah mandi kan?"

"Aku udah mandi. Tapi aku ngantuk."

"Kamu kok lucu sih? Kayak anak TK gitu."

"Nini, tolongin.."

"Kenapa?"

"Sendal aku rusak, Ni. Tolongin.."

"Aku tahu ini kenapa Kyung, tapi aku butuh tang. Kamu bawa tang gak?"

"Ya menurut lu? Ngapain gua ke _Lotte World_ bawa-bawa tang segala."

"Ini kita disini banget nih?"

"Yaudah kita cari sendal jepit aja dulu yuk?"

"Kamu tuh kenapa sih, ngerepotin aku gak udah-udah."

"..."

"Lagian, kenapa pake sendal itu dari rumah si?"

"Tadi gak gini sendal nyaaa.."

"Kamu tuh cobaan pertama aku hari ini, tau gak?"

"Eh, Kyung yang ini mahal. Cari yang murah aja, kan Cuma buat sekali pake."

"Ni, bantuin, pilihin mana yang bagus."

"Kamu ngaco? Ngapain beli banyak-banyak sayang, kan Cuma untuk sekali pake aja.."

"Ini buat pergi ke kampus.."

"Gila lu ya? Masa iya ke kampus pake sendal jepit?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Aku kembaalllii lagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Kali ini aku bawa drabble lagi. Tapi yang ini lebih ringan. Ada yang tau VLOG? Pasti pada tau dong yaaaa. Aku lagi seneng banget nonton VLOG nya bang Radit, Salshabilla Adriani, sama VLOG nya kak Arief Muhammad.

Nah, ff diatas yang baru aku post prolognya ini, terinspirasi dari VLOG-VLOG nya kak arip ama kak tipang. Mereka lucu banget yalorrddd. Kak tipang yang manja dan kak arif yang selalu mengalah. Ada yang suka nonton VLOG nya kak arip juga gak?

Gimana? Tertarik? Kalo iya, jangan lupa riview ya! Aku tunggu loh, secepatnya!

Annyeong!

-17-06-2016-


	2. Chapter 1

**a KaiSoo Drabble Fanfiction**

 **KaiSoo's #VLOG**

 **With Kim Jongin(Boy)xDo Kyungsoo(Girl) as main cast**

 **Semua cerita dibawah adalah murni karyaku. Hanya ada beberapa dialog yang aku ambil dari Vlog nya kak Arief Muhammad. Sisanya, murni hasil pemikiranku. JADI, DIMOHON UNTUK TIDAK MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN PLAGIARISME DAN GAUSAH BACA KALO GA SUKA! MENDING CLOSE DAN CARI CERITA LAIN, OKE?**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff, and other.**

 **GenderSwitch(GS)**

 **Rate : T**

 **DLDR!**

 **RnR Please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

#VLOG1 : Gara-Gara Sendal

.

.

.

"Jadi, hari ini kita mau ke _Lotte World_ , nemenin tuan putri satu ini." Ujar Jongin sebagai awal dari Vlog nya kali ini. Ia mengarahkan kamera nya ke arah Kyungsoo yang sibuk memainkan ponsel pintar nya. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Lotte World, menggunakan mobil Kyungsoo, di antar oleh supir kepercayaan keluarga Do. Jongin sedang malas membawa mobil, katanya.

"Kyung, _say_ hai dulu."

Kyungsoo hanya menoleh singkat dengan raut datar lalu kembali sibuk dengan ponsel nya. Jongin menatapnya heran.

"Dia dari kemaren minta ditemenin mulu ke _Lotte World_ padahal udah puas main disana minggu lalu. Gangerti lagi gue."

"Minggu lalu yang main kamu, bukan aku." Sahut Kyungsoo masih tetap sibuk dengan ponsel nya.

"Coba bilang lagi apa?"

"Minggu lalu yang main Cuma kamu. Aku gak main sama sekali." Ujar Kyungsoo lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sudah memandangnya dengan jengah.

"Oh gitu? Trus minggu lalu yang ngemis-ngemis minta temenin ke sana sampe nangis kek anak TK gak di kasih permen siapa, hm?"

"Kamu." Jawab Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin jengkel. Namun pria itu tidak bisa marah. Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tertawa geli.

Melihat wajah sang kekasih yang ditekuk sejak tadi, mau tak mau membuat Jongin bertanya.

"Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Aku gapapa." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kamu udah mandi kan?"

"Aku udah mandi. Tapi aku ngantuk."

"Ngantuk kenapa?" Tanya Jongin sambil menepikan anak rambut yang berada di wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidur Cuma dua jam." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan dua jarinya.

"Trus kenapa masih mau ke Lotte World? Mending tidur kan di rumah.."

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menjawab. Jongin malah sibuk mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo yang bersandar di bahu nya. Lima menit kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Kyungsoo yang awalnya acuh, mendadak ricuh melihat Lotte World yang selalu ramai di akhir pekan.

"Kamu turun dulu, aku mau ganti baju." Ujar Jongin lalu memberikan kamera yang sedari tadi ia pegang pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku disini aja. Biar semua bisa liat perut kamu yang katanya kayak coklat batang. Coba buka bajunya.."

Jongin mendengus kecil. Ia lalu membelakangi Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang mengarahkan kamera pada punggung serta bahu tegap Jongin.

"Jangan ketipu ya guys sama bahu nya Nini. Bahu nya sih boleh lebar, tapi perutnya melar!" ujar Kyungsoo lalu tertawa sendiri. Jongin juga ikut tertawa dibuatnya.

"Perut gue gak melar ya! Jangan ngeledek!"

"Dih, siapa yang ngeledek sih? Orang perut kamu emang melar. Makan nasi dua porsi aja gak-"

"Udah selesai. Mari kita turun!"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus saat Jongin mengambil alih kembali kamera nya lalu turun dari mobil. Hal ini jelas menghasilkan seruan kesal dari Kyungsoo.

"Kamu jahat! Aku kan belum selesai ngomongnya."

"Kalo nggak gitu harga diri aku bisa hancur gara-gara kamu." Ketus Jongin sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo menuju pintu masuk Lotte World. Mereka berhenti sebentar untuk membeli tiket, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Bisa dilihat, disini Kyungsoo yang paling antusias.

"Kamu kok lucu sih? Kayak anak TK gitu." Ujar Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan di depannya sambil melompat-lompat kecil. Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh. Tapi Jongin ada benarnya juga. Kyungsoo memang tampak lucu hari ini dengan setelan overall warna pink lalu rambutnya yang ia ikat kuncir kuda.

"Gausah lompat-lompat gitu. Kamu pake heels. Ntar jatoh."

Kyungsoo seakan tak perduli. Ia tetap melangkah beberapa langkah di depan Jongin. namun, baru saja masuk ke Lotte World beberapa langkah, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Jongin yang sudah berjalan di depannya tidak tahu. Kyungsoo pun berseru.

"Nini, tolongin.." serunya. Jongin yang mendengar seruannya lantas berhenti lalu berbalik. Pria itu melihat Kyungsoo sedang jongkok sambil memegang sendal nya yang sepertinya bermasalah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin sambil melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Sendal aku rusak, Ni. Tolongin.."

"Kenapa sendalnya?"

"Gatau. Tolongin Ni.. benerin sendalnya.." ujar Kyungsoo dengan manja. Jongin yang satu tangannya masih memegang kamera itu lantas mengulurkan tangan yang satunya lagi.

"Coba sini aku liat dulu."

Kamera berpindah ke tangan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengarahkan kamera ke arah Jongin yang sedang memperhatikan sendal nya yang katanya rusak.

"Kenapa sih sendalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia sendiri masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sendalnya.

"Aku tahu ini kenapa Kyung, tapi aku butuh tang. Kamu bawa tang gak?"

"Ya menurut lo? Ngapain gue ke _Lotte World_ bawa-bawa tang segala." Ketus Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku beneran tahu ini kenapa, tapi aku butuh sesuatu yang keras buat ngebenerinnya."

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Nih liat, kaitannya tuh lepas. Jadi gabisa masuk ke lobangnya. Makanya aku butuh tang.." jawab Jongin.

"Ya terus gimana dong?"

"Ini kita disini banget nih?" Jongin balik bertanya setelah sadar posisi mereka berdua kini berada di tengah-tengah jalan. Akhirnya mereka berjalan agak ke tepi, agar tidak mengganggu orang yang sedang berlalu lalang.

"Ditarik aja pake tangan." Saran Kyungsoo. Jongin yang sudah duduk di lantai tanpa menghiraukan rasa malunya itu menyahut. "Gabisa sayang. Ini kalo ditarik koyak."

"Yaudah kita cari sendal jepit aja dulu yuk?"

"Aku Cuma butuh tang."

"Ya terus gimana dong? Sekarang pilihannya beli sendal atau beli tang?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi setengah putus asa.

"Yaudah kita beli sendal." Putus Jongin.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Jongin kembali mengambil alih kamera sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dahinya sudah berpeluh.

"Kamu tuh kenapa sih, ngerepotin aku gak udah-udah."

"..."

Kyungsoo diam. Gadis itu sibuk celingukan melihat-lihat wahana di kiri dan kanannya.

"Lagian, kenapa pake sendal itu dari rumah si?"

"Tadi gak gini sendal nyaaa.." rengek Kyungsoo.

"Kamu tuh cobaan pertama aku hari ini, tau gak?"

"..."

Kyungsoo diam lagi. "Yaudah, trus mau cari di mana nih sendal nya?"

"Di Lotte Mall."

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan ambigu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatapnya polos.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalo ke Lotte Mall berarti kita keluar lagi, gitu?"

"Ya abis gimana?"

"Ergh, ya trus ngapain kita jalan jauh sampe ke dalam gini. Kan bisa langsung balik lagi keluar tadi waktu masih di depan."

"Aku gak kepikiran tadi."

"Yaudah putar balik." Ujar Jongin lalu mendorong bahu Kyungsoo pelan. Pria itu lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum apa-apa udah buat gue repot lo. Gangerti lagi."

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai di Lotte Mall yang letaknya berseberangan dengan Lotte World.

"Inget ya, kita Cuma beli sendal. Ga nambah barang lain." Jongin memberi peringatan saat melihat mata Kyungsoo berbinar saat memasuki Lotte Mall.

"Iya." Sahutnya pendek.

"Disebelah mana lagi letaknya.." keluh Jongin.

Tak lama berselang, Jongin mendadak menjadi semangat sambil memanggil nama Kyungsoo.

"Eh, Kyung. Sini sini.."

"Apa?"

"Lucu banget. Gambar Elsa.." ujar Jongin sambil memegang sendal jepit berwarna biru dengan tokoh Elsa di sendal jepit tersebut.

"Kamu mau yang mana?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, tanda ia tak tahu. Jongin berjalan ke arah kiri, lalu menemukan satu lorong yang penuh dengan bermacam warna dan model sendal jepit.

"Kyung, di sini. Banyak nih." Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Jongin saat melihat menemukan banyak sendal jepit berwarna-warni di sana.

"Cepetan pilih. Satu aja, yang murah." Ujar Jongin.

Namun Kyungsoo seakan tak perduli, ia malah melangkahkan kaki menuju tumpukan sendal jepit yang di lengkapi dengan heels bermacam warna.

"Eh, Kyung yang ini mahal. Cari yang murah aja, kan Cuma buat sekali pake." Kata Jongin saat melihat sendal jepit yang sedang dipilih Kyungsoo.

"Ni, bantuin, pilihin mana yang bagus."

"Kamu ngaco? Ngapain beli banyak-banyak sayang, kan Cuma untuk sekali pake aja.."

"Ini buat pergi ke kampus.."

"Gila lo ya? Masa iya ke kampus pake sendal jepit?" ujar Jongin setengah terkejut.

"Ni, cepetan pilihin mana yang bagus.."

"Udah yang itu aja. Lagian ini apaan lagi sendal jepit ada heels nya. Kkkk~"

Jongin terkekeh geli saat melihat setumpuk sendal jepit ber-heels tersebut. Tak memperdulikan Jongin yang masih sibuk tertawa, Kyungsoo menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sendal jepit berwarna biru langit.

"Kamu yakin mau beli yang itu?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Itu mahal, sayang."

"Emang kenapa sih? Kan yang bayar aku, bukan kamu."

"Yaudah terserah kamu aja. Udah cepetan bayar. Udah mau sore, ntar nggak sempet main ke Lotte nya."

Selesai membayar, Kyungsoo langsung mengganti sendalnya.

"Udah?" tanya Jongin. gadis itu mengangguk. "Yaudah ayo."

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju Lotte World. Kembali ke tujuan awal mengunjungi Lotte World. Namun, baru saja ingin masuk, langkah mereka tertahan saat melihat tulisan 'CLOSED' besar di depan pintu masuk.

"Ni, kok tutup?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran. Jongin juga mengedikkan bahunya. Tak ingin semakin penasaran, Jongin memutuskan bertanya pada salah satu petugas keamanan yang berjaga di sana.

"Maaf pak, Lotte Wolrd nya kok udah tutup?"

"Iya pak, soalnya hari ini gedung akan dipakai untuk syuting salah satu variety show."

"Gitu. Yaudah, makasih ya pak." Jongin membungkuk lalu kembali melangkah ke arah Kyungsoo yang menunggu nya beberapa langkah di belakang.

"Kenapa?"

"Beneran tutup. Hari ini gedung Lotte nya mau dipake syuting variety show."

"Jadi kita pulang nih?"

"Ya mau gimana lagi.."

Jongin agak tidak tega juga sebenarnya melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang mendadak murung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jongin juga bingung, memang selama apa mereka memilih sendal sampai mereka kembali lagi Lotte World nya sudah tutup?

"Kita belanja aja, mau?"

"Call!" seru Kyungsoo bersemangat.

Oh, saran yang salah Kim Jongin. semoga dompet mu tidak menjerit, brother.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 1 up! Hallo gaeeesss! Ada yang nungguin ff ini gak? Gimana? Aneh ya bahasanya? Aku sengaja pake bahasanya kek gitu biar gak terlalu formal. Maaf ya kalo jadi aneh.

Mau lanjut? Kalo iya, jangan lupa riview nya ya! Ditunggu!

Annyeong!

-26-06-2016-


	3. Chapter 2

**a KaiSoo Drabble Fanfiction**

 **KaiSoo's #VLOG**

 **With Kim Jongin(Boy)xDo Kyungsoo(Girl) as main cast**

 **Semua cerita dibawah adalah murni karyaku. Hanya ada beberapa dialog yang aku ambil dari Vlog nya kak Arief Muhammad. Sisanya, murni hasil pemikiranku. JADI, DIMOHON UNTUK TIDAK MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN PLAGIARISME DAN GAUSAH BACA KALO GA SUKA! MENDING CLOSE DAN CARI CERITA LAIN, OKE?**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff, and other.**

 **GenderSwitch(GS)**

 **Rate : T**

 **DLDR!**

 **RnR Please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

#VLOG2 : Salon, Nyari Pokemon, Dimarahin Kyungsoo, Jongin Bete'

.

.

.

"Kamu mau ngapain ke salon?" adalah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jongin sebagai pembuka Vlog nya kali ini.

"Aku mau potong rambut." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menyisir rambut nya dengan tangan.

"Kenapa jadi mau potong rambut? Rambut kamu udah panjang loh. Ga sayang emang?" tanya Jongin sambil masih konsen menyetir mobil miliknya.

"Terlalu panjang. Ribet."

"Yaudah, kamu potong rambut. Aku cari kacamata." Ujar Jongin yang langsung mendapat delikan sebal dari Kyungsoo. Jongin melirik sekilas lalu terkikik.

"Kenapa sih?"

"Kamu kan baru beli kacamata tiga bulan yang lalu. gak usah boros kalo hidup." Kyungsoo mengomel.

"Boros apanya sih? Aku beli kacamat tuh jarang-jarang ya. Emang kamu belanja online mulu!"

"Gausah bawa-bawa aku!"

"Kamu duluan kan."

"..."

"Yaudah sekarang kamu harus jawab cepat pertanyaan aku."

"Iya.."

"Gendut atau jerawatan?"

Kyungsoo diam. Berfikir.

"Dih, lama banget jawabnya. Gaboleh mikir sayang, yang cepet jawabnya.."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Oke, aku pilih gendut."

"Serius?"

"Serius. Aku trauma jerawatan."

"Oke. Aku atau alat make up kamu?"

"Wah pilihan yang berat.." jawab Kyungsoo lirih sambil tertawa. Jongin yang mendengarnya juga tertawa.

"Ayo cepet jawab. Aku atau make up?"

"Dua-duanya."

"Satu aja, gaboleh dua."

"Ya gabisa, aku pilih dua-duanya, Ni.."

Jongin tertawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Kyungsoo ikut tertawa.

"Kamu aku tanya pilih aku atau make up masih bisa mikir?"

"Ya abis gimana? Alat make up aku juga penting tauk!"

"Yaudah cepetan, aku atau make up?"

"Dua-duanya." Jawab Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin diam lalu menatap lurus kedepan. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin lalu tertawa. Jongin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum kecil.

Setelah itu mereka saling diam. Hanya sesekali melirik satu sama lain sampai mereka akhirnya sampai di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka masih di dalam mobil yang sudah terparkir rapi di area parkir.

"Ini kapan turun nya ya pak?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ntar dulu." Jawab Jongin sambil sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya.

"Kamu lagi ngapain sih?"

"Nah udah. Jadiii..." Jongin melihat ke arah kamera yang berada di dashboard mobil sambil sesekali melirik ke arah ponsel pintarnya.

"Selagi Kyungsoo di salon nanti, gue bakal berburu Pokemon di sini."

"Dih, kenapa banget?"

"Kenapa sih? Lagian kamu kan pasti sibuk sendiri nanti. Aku sendirian. Mending nyari Pokemon daripada bengong kek orang bego'."

"Ya tapi masa' aku ditinggalin?"

"Udah ah buruan turun!" ujar Jongin lalu turun sambil membawa kamera yang tadi ia letakkan di dashboard mobil nya.

Mereka turun lalu masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Jongin lagi pada Kyungsoo.

"Mau cari Stroller." Jawab Kyungsoo ke arah kamera saat mereka tak sengaja melewati salah satu toko yang menjual pernak-pernik bayi.

KODE KERAS!

"Kita mau cari Pokemon."

"Kita? Kamu aja. Aku gak."

"Yaudah, berarti kamu aku tinggal ya di salon?"

"Ih!" Kyungsoo kesal sendiri.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di salon, Jongin makin heboh karena menemukan banyak Pokemon yang memang ingin ia 'buru' di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Kyungsoo makin kesal.

"Eh, entar dulu. Ada Pokemon deket sini."

"Ih kamu mah Pokemon mulu!" protes Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin seakan tak perduli.

"Ada di deket kamu, Kyung. Minggir dulu, jangan berdiri disitu."

"Ya Tuhan, tega banget pacar sendiri di usir demi Pokemon."

"Gotcha!" ujar Jongin lalu tertawa saat ia berhasil menangkap salah satu Pokemon.

"Udah gila, nyari Pokemon di salon." Kyungsoo berucap lalu berjalan ke salah satu bilik untuk memulai 'ritual' pertama nya sebelum memotong rambut. Cream bath.

Jongin berjalan ke bilik yang tadi Kyungsoo masuki, lalu melihat Kyungsoo sudah memulai cream bath nya.

"Kyung?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu disini dulu ya? Aku mau nyari Pokemon dulu."

"Astaga, masih aja. Tunggu dulu kenapa sih?"

"Sebentar aja, gak lama. Kamu tunggu di sini ya?"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin berjalan keluar dari salon lalu memulai perburuannya untuk mencari Pokemon.

"Gila ya, main Pokemon tuh bikin _addict_ banget. Gue sampe di marahin manager gara-gara main Pokemon padahal udah waktunya syuting." Jongin berbicara ke arah kamera sambil sesekali memperhatikan ponsel nya yang masih membuka aplikasi Pokemon Go.

"Eh, eh. Di deket sini ada dua. Yah, di mana dia?" Jongin memutar badannya demi menemukan dua Pokemon yang tadi terlihat di layar ponsel nya.

"Nah ini dia."

Satu

"Dapat dong, dapat dong." Jongin melihat layar ponselnya lekat saat Pokeball nya bergerak.

"Gotcha!" seru Jongin senang saat satu Ratata berhasil ia tangkap.

"Mana yang satu lagi tadi ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa lalu memutar lagi badannya sambil berjalan sedikit demi sedikit ke arah depan.

"Nah ada satu lagi."

Dua

"Kenapa yang ini susah banget nangkap nya?" ujarnya sambil melempar kembali Pokeball nya saat ia tidak berhasil menangkap Pokemon yang ia temukan.

"Please dapet.."

Dan..

"Gotcha!"

Jongin terus berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, mencari Pokemon dan sesekali menerima permitaan untuk berfoto dari fans nya.

"Ampun, banyak banget disini. Gue udah capek sebenernya, tapi sayang kalo gak di tangkep."

Jongin berjalan ke arah kanan lalu berseru heboh.

"Ada tiga, ya Tuhan. Nikmat mana lagi yang kau dustakan?" tanya Jongin sambil sibuk memutar tubuhnya. Saat ia akan menangkap salah satu Pokemon, tiba-tiba sebuah telfon masuk.

"Yah ada yang nelfon. Siapa sih nih?"

" _Halo_.."

"Halo. Kamu ngapain nelfon sih?"

" _Kamu tuh gimana sih? Main pergi aja trus tas aku kamu geletakin aja di lantai!_ "

Oh, ternyata Kyungsoo yang menelfon.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat mendengar Kyungsoo mendumal di telfon.

"Aku lagi mau nangkep Pokemon trus kamu nelfon."

" _Ih! Kamu tuh ngeselin banget! Udah buruan balik lagi kesini! Tas aku tuh di lantai, ntar kalo ada yang ilang aku salahin kamu!_ "

"Iya udah aku balik kesana."

Pip

"Gue di marahin Kyungsoo. Yaudahlah, kita balik lagi aja ke salon.

Jongin berjalan kembali ke arah salon tempat Kyungsoo memotong rambutnya. Sampai disana, Kyungsoo masih melanjutkan hasrat marah-marahnya.

"Kamu tuh gimana sih? Tas aku kamu letakin di lantai!"

"Manalah aku ingat." Jawab Jongin lalu duduk di kursi sebelah kanan Kyungsoo yang sedang dikeringkan rambutnya.

"Pokemon mulu yang di urusin. Awas aja. Ntar aku hapus diem-diem." Ujar Kyungsoo ketus sambil sibuk memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Kamu masih lama gak sih?" tanya Jongin. kyungsoo menoleh.

"kenapa emang?"

"Aku udah lapar sayang.. buruan.."

"Udah capek trus lapar. Enak banget idup lo."

Jongin tertawa dan rupanya tawa tersebut menular ke Kyungsoo.

"Buruaaaannn. Lapaaarrr..."

"Iya, sebentar ya. Setengah jam lagi.." jawab Kyungsoo lalu mengusap punggung tangan Jongin yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka berjalan keluar dari salon. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo yang berjalan sambil memeluk pinggang Jongin manja.

"Mau makan dimana, Ni?"

"Kamu mau dimana?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Kita makan ayam di tempat yang waktu itu aja yuk?"

"Yang di mana? Yang deket toko buku?"

"Iya."

"Yaudah disana aja deh. Udah lama gamakan ayam."

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan di salah satu restoran cepat saji yang menjual makanan dengan menu khusus ayam. Makanan kesukaan Jongin. setelah mereka sampai, mereka langsung memesan makanan.

"Kita diliatin orang ya Ni?"

"Kenapa? Kamu gak nyaman?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Yaudah kita pindah tempat aja yuk?"

"Gausah. Gapapa disini aja. Udah terlanjur pesan juga kan.."

"Yakin?"

"Iya."

"Yaudah.."

Tak sampai lima belas menit, pesanan mereka datang. Namun Jongin dibuat bingung melihat pesanan Kyungsoo begitu banyak.

"Kyung ini banyak banget, kamu yakin mau makan ayam sebanyak itu?" tanya Jongin saat melihat setumpuk ayam di hadapannya.

"Aku yakin." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kalo gak habis?"

"Pasti habis."

"Awas kalo gak habis."

"Berisik deh. Udah makan aja."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mulai memakan pesanan mereka. Awalnya Kyungsoo memang semangat memakan ayam pesanannya. Namun setelah dua potong ayam ia makan, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah.

"Tuh kan. Aku bilang juga apa." Ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Liat, gak habis kan."

"Ya maaf.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan. Ya ampun masih banyak. Kamu makan berapa banyak sih?"

"Cuma dua."

"Trus kenapa pesan banyak-banyak sayang?" tanya Jongin gemas.

"Abis tadi kan laper, Niii.."

"Trus kenapa gak dihabisin?"

"Kenyang."

"Tuh kan. Kan sayang ini masih banyak banget. Kamu gimana sih.."

"Ya udah ntar aku yang bayar.." jawab Kyungsoo. Ia tidak terima juga disalahkan terus. Ingat, wanita tidak pernah salah.

"Bukan masalah bayar nya, sayang. Tapi ini masih banyak banget. Kan sayang. Trus ini gimana nih? Masa mau di buang?"

"Ya trus gimana?"

"Udah bungkus aja, bawa pulang. Ntar bagiin sama orang rumah."

"Yaudah terserah kamu aja." Ujar Kyungsoo masih dengan nada merasa bersalahnya.

"Jadi kali ini salah siapa?"

"Kamu."

"Kyung, aku serius." Ucap Jongin tegas. Kyungsoo jadi takut juga.

"Ya udah, salah aku."

"Minta maaf dulu sama aku."

"Iyaaa.. maaf ya Nini sayaaaang.."

"Yaudah. Lain kali gak usah serakah, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, lalu mengecup pipinya.

"Yaudah bayar sana." Ujar Jongin.

"Ih, kok jadi aku yang bayar sih?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"Loh, kan kamu yang bilang tadi kamu yang mau bayar."

"Ih, kamu tuh gapeka banget sih! Masa aku yang bayar!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku tahu ini telat. Pake banget malah. Tapi aku selalu berusaha menulis kelanjutannya. Dan ternyata sulit. Waktu luang juga gak banyak. Senin-rabu les. Kamis-sabtu ada aja tugas kelompok. Minggu udah gabisa ngapa-ngapain selain tidur2an. Aku harap chapter ini ga buat kalian kecewa yaaaa.

Masih syok gara-gara ngeliat abs nya mamih kemarin malam dan malam ini giliran papih dan icing yang memperlihatkan abs mereka. Amiii gausah ikut-ikutan please. Perut ami Cuma milik abi seoraangg. Khay?

Oh ya, banyak banget yang rekomendasiin aku untuk nonton vlog nya ka ayin. Aku udh nonton, and i dunno why tapi aku rasa aku gabakal nonton lagi vlog2 nya dia. Seriously. Aku baru juga nonton. Baru mulai itu video udah ada aja binatang di kebun binatang keluar. Kalian tahu kan maksud ku? Jadi mohon maaf sekali, aku gabisa pake ka ayin sebagai inspirasi ku untuk menulis ff ini karna beberapa hal yang membuat telinga ku sakit kalo liat videonya dia. Tapiiii, terima kasih ya yang sudah kasih saran nya. Kalo mau kasih saran vlog2 youtubers yang lain yang mungkin kalian tahu trus aku belum tahu juga boleh kok, tulis aja di kolom riview ya!

Yang mau berteman lebih dekat dengan aku juga boleh kok. Bisa buka ig ku dengan username xshafex. Itu akun pribadi ku. Semua boleh follow, gak follow trus mau liat2 aja juga boleh kok kalo kalian masih bingung atau pengen tahu *geer banget ya gue* aku line 00 ya teman-teman semuaaaa. Mungkin ada yang seumuran denganku? Yuk berteman! ^^

Last but not least, riview please?

Thank you. See ya next chapter!

Annyeong!

-30-07-2016-


	4. Chapter 3

**a KaiSoo Drabble Fanfiction**

 **KaiSoo's #VLOG**

 **With Kim Jongin(Boy)xDo Kyungsoo(Girl) as main cast**

 **Semua cerita dibawah adalah murni karyaku. Hanya ada beberapa dialog yang aku ambil dari Vlog nya kak Arief Muhammad. Sisanya, murni hasil pemikiranku. JADI, DIMOHON UNTUK TIDAK MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN PLAGIARISME DAN GAUSAH BACA KALO GA SUKA! MENDING CLOSE DAN CARI CERITA LAIN, OKE?**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff, and other.**

 **GenderSwitch(GS)**

 **Rate : T**

 **DLDR!**

 **RnR Please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

#VLOG3 : Jongin Sakit, Telur, Jiwon Pipis

.

.

.

"Ini kalo datang nya rusuh gini, gue tau nih siapa yang datang."

Vlog kali ini, Jongin awali dengan dirinya yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga dari lantai dua rumahnya. Sedangkan sayup-sayup, terdengar suara gaduh dari ruang tamu. Tepatnya, pintu masuk rumah Jongin.

"Iya tunggu bentar!" teriak Jongin saat dirinya sudah sampai di lantai bawah. Ia lalu membuka kunci pintu rumahnya.

"HWAAAA!"

"Heboh banget si. Kalo diliatin tetangga gimana?" Jongin bertanya pada tamu nya.

"Kamu kok gak kaget sih?" tanya sang tamu balik yang ternyata adalah sang kekasih hati, Kyungsoo.

"Ya menurut lo aja ya. Gue gak mungkin kaget ngeliat muka spiderman. Udah buruan masuk."

Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya karena usaha nya untuk mengejutkan kekasih nya gagal. Lagipula, orang mana yang akan terkejut melihat mu memakai topeng spiderman?

"Kamu bawain aku makanan gak?" tanya Jongin saat Kyungsoo berjalan ke ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Nggak." Jawab Kyungsoo setelah ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Eh, kok ada Jiwon?"

"Hallo uncle! Jiwonie, say hai!" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan batita yang ada dipangkuannya. Itu Jiwon, keponakan Kyungsoo. Anak dari kakak lelaki nya, Chanyeol namanya.

"Jiwon kok disini? Eh, ngapain lo disini?" tanya Jongin pada Jiwon yang memandang ke arah screen kamera yang sengaja Jongin balik menjadi ke arah Kyungsoo. Jongin mencolek pipi tembam nya dengan gemas.

"Dia bingung ngeliat muka dia sendiri.." ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jiwon yang terdiam dipangkuannya karena melihat wajahnya sendiri di screen kamera.

"Kamu ngapain bawa Jiwon?"

"Ayo tebak, ini anak emak nya kemana." Kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin memandang ke arah Kyungsoo sebentar. Lalu tertawa kemudian.

"Oh gue tau. Ini emak nya pasti pergi arisan. Jadi di titipin sama aunty nya. Eh, uncle bener gak? Jiwon-ah?" tanya Jongin lagi pada Jiwon. Kali ini anak itu tersenyum malu lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangan mungilnya.

"Ih dia malu. Lucu banget sih kamu.. anak siapa sih?" Jongin mencubit main-main paha dan betis Jiwon lalu menggelitik perut buncitnya. Membuat batita itu tertawa puas.

"Kamu udah makan?"

"Ya belum lah. Makanya aku minta bawain makanan."

"kapan? Mana ada kamu minta bawain makanan."

"Eh, jangan bohong ya. Lo kira gue gatau pesan gue udah lo baca apa belom? Jelas-jelas pesan gue udah lo baca."

"Ya aku lupa, Ni. Tadi ribet ngurusin ni anak dulu. Udah mau pergi malah poop. Mana emak nya main pergi aja. Kesian banget ni anak."

"Emang dia sering dititipin ke kamu ya kalo emak nya pergi-pergi?" tanya Jongin sambil membantu Jiwon yang terlihat ingin turun dari kursi, dengan sebelah tangannya. Karena tangan yang satunya lagi sedang memegang kamera.

Oh, ternyata Jiwon ingin duduk di pangkuan Jongin yang duduk bersila di lantai yang dilapisi karpet tebal. Jongin memberikan kamera nya ke tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ya gitu. Untung daddy nya gatau. Kalo tau, udah abis Baekhyun di cekokin dari pagi sampe malam." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa geli.

Omong-omong, Baekhyun–Ibu Jiwon- seumuran dengan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol, kakak lelaki Kyungsoo sekaligus suami Baekhyun, satu tahun di atas mereka. Seumuran dengan Jongin. singkat kata, Baekhyun sahabat Kyungsoo lalu menikah dengan kakak lelaki sahabatnya. Dan Jongin, sahabat Chanyeol, lalu berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, adik perempuan sahabat nya.

"Kamu masih sakit?"

"Udah agak mendingan sih dari yang tadi malam. Udah agak turun panasnya. Tapi masih hangat."

Kyungsoo menjulurkan telapak tangannya ke arah dahi lalu leher Jongin. memeriksa suhu tubuh Jongin. memang, sejak semalam, Jongin mengeluh demam dan mengigil ke Kyungsoo. Jongin tinggal sendiri di Seoul. Orang tuanya sendiri berada di Daegu.

"Udah minum obat?"

"Ya gimana mau minum obat? Makan aja belom."

"Lah iya ya, kkk..."

"Kamu beneran gaada bawain aku makanan?"

"Beneran, aku lupa tadi. Udah lapar banget ya?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Yaudah, aku masakin ya?"

Kali ini Jongin menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Ntar kamu masaknya telor ceplok lagi."

"Ih kamu ngeremehin aku banget sih!"

"Bukan ngeremehin. Tapi emang kenyataannya gitu, Kyung. 3 kali kamu masak, menu nya sama. Telur."

"Ya tapi kan beda, Ni." Bantah Kyungsoo. Jongin mengambil kembali kamera ke tangannya. Jiwon hanya bisa diam melihat kedua uncle dan aunty nya bertengkar.

"Apanya yang beda? Coba jelasin."

"Yang pertama kan telur ceplok. Yang kedua telur dadar. Yang ketiga telur orak-arik." Jelas Kyungsoo bersemangat. Jongin tertawa. Antara geli dan kesal.

"Heh, itu sama aja, telur juga namanya."

"Ih kamu mah banyak protesnya. Mau makan gak?"

"Ya mau."

"Yaudah. Aku masak. Tapi gausah protes."

"Bilang dulu masak apa."

"Ya telor lah."

"Tuh kan. Gimana aku gak protes sih? Orang kamu Cuma bisa masak telor."

Kyungsoo hanya melengos pergi ke dapur tanpa memperdulikan protes Jongin atas makanan yang akan ia masak.

"Jangan masak telur lagi dong sayaaangkuuu, cintakuu.."

"Terus gimana? Aku kan Cuma bisa masak telur, Ni.."

"Yang lain lah. Jangan telur mulu."

"Yaudah aku rebusin ramyeon aja ya?"

Jongin berjalan ke arah dapur sambil menggendong Jiwon.

"Yang lain lagi. Kalo Cuma ramyeon aku juga bisa sendiri, Kyung. Gaperlu nunggu kamu datang." Jawab Jongin setengah kesal.

"Yaudah makanya diem aja. Telur masih ada kan?"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Sedangkan Jiwon ia dudukkan di meja makan. Anak itu sedang asyik menyemil sereal yang memang Kyungsoo bawa di tas nya.

"Kali ini telur apa lagi? Telur asin?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo merengut.

"Telur pake cabe rawit, sama pake bawang merah."

Jongin speechless. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya malah tertawa.

"Yaudahlah. Terserah kamu aja." Pasrah Jongin.

Lalu setelahnya, Jongin hanya diam melihat Kyungsoo yang memulai kegiatannya untuk membuat masakan. Telur yang entah apa namanya. Jongin juga sesekali mengajak Jiwon berbicara.

"Banyak banget masukin nya, satu-satu aja sayang.." tegur Jongin pada Jiwon yang memasukkan sereal kedalam mulutnya secara berlebihan. Jiwon yang ditegur hanya tersenyum lucu.

"Uncle aaaa.." Jiwon menyodorkan sereal yang sedang ia makan ke arah Jongin. Jongin tersenyum lalu membuka mulutnya. Namun, saat sereal tersebut sudah akan masuk ke mulut Jongin, Jiwon malah memasukkan sereal tersebut ke mulutnya sendiri. Hal ini jelas membuat Jongin terkejut sekaligus tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Jiwon.

"Wah, kecil-kecil udah jago nipu ni anak. Gede nya gimana?" tanya Jongin. Jiwon yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa tertawa.

"Lah dia malah ketawa, kkk.." kekeh Jongin.

"Ni, kok kompor nya gak mau hidup?"

"Bisa."

"Gabisa. Tuh, mati lagi dia."

"Kamu tahan dulu, baru diputer." Jongin memberi arahan. Kyungsoo melakukannya, tapi tetap saja kompor itu tidak bisa hidup. Akhirnya, Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo setelah memastikan Jiwon tetap aman di posisinya.

"Ngidupin kompor aja gabisa. Gimana mau jadi ibu rumah tangga kalo begini?" tanya Jongin.

"Ih! Beneran gabisa tau! Coba kamu yang idupin! Pasti gabisa."

Jongin melakukan seperti apa yang sudah ia arahkan pada Kyungsoo tadi. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo, Jongin berhasil menghidupkan kompor.

"Eh, kok bisa sih?"

"Ya bisa lah. Ketahuan kan mana yang lebih sering di dapur." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya bisa manyun.

Karena lelah memegang kamera, Jongin meletakkan kameranya di sudut ruangan menggunakan tripod.

Setelah menunggu sekian lama, akhirnya masakan Kyungsoo matang. Telur balado, kata Kyungsoo.

"Awas ya kalo gak enak."

"Pasti enak. Udah buruan makan. Ntar baru minum obat."

Suapan pertama.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat ekspresi aneh Jongin.

"Kamu masak pake garam gak?"

"Ya pake lah. Emang kenapa sih?"

"Ini tawar Kyung. Gaada rasanya." Keluh Jongin kesal.

"Masa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Coba sendiri kalo gapercaya."

Kyungsoo mengambil satu sendok nasi dan telur yang tadi ia masak.

"Tawar kan?"

"Nggak kok. Ini enak." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil memasang ekspresi palsunya.

"No! Ekspresi kamu fake banget!"

"Aku serius, ini enak Ni."

"Kita coba ke Jiwon ya. Anak kecil ga mungkin bohong."

"Yaudah, coba aja."

Jongin lalu memotong telur itu sedikit, lalu menyupainya ke Jiwon.

"Jiwon, aaa.."

Satu kunyahan..

Dua kunyahan..

Tiga-

Telur itu Jiwon keluarkan kembali.

See? Telur Kyungsoo seratus persen gagal.

"Tuh kan! Ini gaenak! Sama Jiwon aja dibuang!"

"Ih, Jiwon kok gitu sih? Masakan aunty enak tau!"

"Enak apaan. Tawar begini enak."

"Udah si, dinikmatin aja. Orang enak begitu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Ia memasukkan makanan yang sudah Kyungsoo sajikan dengan tampang amat sangat terpaksa.

"Dibilang enak, gak enak. Gak dimakan, sayang. Haa..."

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Jiwon mau lagi gak?" tanya Jongin.

Jiwon yang sudah berpindah posisi ke pangkuan Jongin itu menggeleng. Jongin tertawa geli sedangkan Kyungsoo tertawa masam. Saat beberapa suap lagi makanan Jongin habis, pria itu merasa ada yang janggal.

"Kok panas ya?"

"Apanya?"

"Paha aku kok panas?"

"Oh my god! Coba kamu angkat Jiwon!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke arah Jongin. dan, benar saja dugaan Kyungsoo. Jiwon pipis. Popok nya sudah penuh. Singkat kata, Jiwon beser.

"Ya Tuhaaannn.. kenapa malah pipis di sini sih?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo buru-buru mengangkat Jiwon lalu melepas celana juga popok nya. Tepat saat itu, Baekhyun menelfon.

"Ni, angkat telfonnya!"

"Pas banget. Emaknya nelfon."

" _Halo_.."

"Halo."

" _Jongin? Kyungsoo mana?_ "

"Ada, lagi gantiin popok nya anak lo."

" _Udah penuh? Atau poop lagi?_ " tanya Baekhyun di sebrang telfon.

"Udah penuh. Anak lo beser." Jawab Jongin setengah kesal. Baekhyun jadi panik.

" _Gak beser di sofa atau karpet kan?_ "

"Gak sih. Tapi besernya di pangkuan gue."

Tawa Baekhyun meledak. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya karena Jongin menghidupkan loudspeaker juga ikut tertawa.

"Mommy!" panggil Jiwon saat telinga nya mendengar suara sang ibu.

" _Iya sayang. Ini Mommy.. Jiwon pipis di paha nya uncle ya?_ " tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lembut nya.

"Ne.." jawab Jiwon yang membuat tawa Baekhyun semakin keras.

"Ketawa aja lo. Gue laporin Chanyeol ntar."

Seketika tawa Baekhyun terhenti.

" _Gausah bawa-bawa laki gue._ "

"Mommy!" panggil Jiwon lagi.

" _Iya sayang.. bentar lagi mommy jemput ya._ "

"Iya mommy.." yang barusan itu, Kyungsoo yang menjawab.

" _Eh, tau gak? Katanya kalo laki-laki pangku bayi trus bayi nya pipis, katanya pasangan nya udah gak sabar pengen married loh.._ " sahut Baekhyun. Jongin menoleh dengan semangat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Emang iya Kyung?" tanya Jongin kemudian. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan pipi merona.

"Udah ya Baek, gue tutup telfon nya. Bye!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku tahu chapter ini failed banget. Freak parah. Tapi aku sudah berusaha semampuku. Dan seperti inilah hasil akhirnya. Maaf banget ya, semoga kalian gak terlalu kecewa. Maaf juga untuk segala typo yang ada.

Oh ya, sekitar dua sampai tiga hari yang lalu, aku menemukan salah satu akun fanspage kaisoo di Ig dengan uname kaisoo_s. Aku udah lama stlak Ig itu *danbarufollowbeberapahariyanglalu* *maafyauntukownernya:3* dan seneng banget ternyata owner fp itu baca fanfic ini! Buat chingu selaku owner ig kaisoo_s, halo! Terima kasih udah mau baca fanfic abal-abal ku ya! Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak dikolom riview ya teman-teman semuaaa!

Aku sedih, padahal banyak banget yang baca ff ini, tapi yang riview sedikit banget. Wajar gak sih kalo aku ngerasa gak dihargai? Sedih aja rasanya udah capek-capek ngetik di waktu luang yang gak banyak, trus yang riview juga ikut-ikutan gak banyak. Tapi gapapa lah, mungkin ff ini memang gak terlalu menarik untuk dibaca juga kali yaa

Last, but not least, riview please?

Bye! See u next chapter!

-13-08-2016-


	5. Chapter 4

**a KaiSoo Drabble Fanfiction**

 **KaiSoo's #VLOG**

 **With Kim Jongin(Boy)xDo Kyungsoo(Girl) as main cast**

 **Semua cerita dibawah adalah murni karyaku. Hanya ada beberapa dialog yang aku ambil dari Vlog nya kak Arief Muhammad. Sisanya, murni hasil pemikiranku. JADI, DIMOHON UNTUK TIDAK MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN PLAGIARISME DAN GAUSAH BACA KALO GA SUKA! MENDING CLOSE DAN CARI CERITA LAIN, OKE?**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff, and other.**

 **GenderSwitch(GS)**

 **Rate : T**

 **DLDR!**

 **RnR Please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

#VLOG4 : Wedding Preparation – Part. 1

.

.

.

"Hari ini gue pergi pake uber. Tapi ubernya ga dibayar pake uang."

"Bayarnya pake apa?"

"Pake cinta."

Vlog ke emapt. Vlog Jongin kali ini berisi kegiatan nya dan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan mereka yang akan berlangsung dalam beberapa bulan kedepan.

"Kita mau kemana nih?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menyetir.

"Mau cek gedung buat nikahan."

"Jadi hari ini kita mau rapat sama orang dekor. Sebenernya kita udah telat, tapi gak telat banget sih."

"Gara-gara kamu kan kita telat."

"Tuh kan. Gue lagi yang salah."

"Ya emang salah kamu. Lama banget jemput aku nya. Janjinya jam sepuluh baru berangkat jam sebelas. Gatepat waktu banget." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Eh, trus yang dandan nya lama siapa? Dandan aja lama banget. Gimana gak telat coba." Jongin balas menggerutu.

"Make up penting tauk. Ntar kalo aku jelek gimana?"

"Ya gapapa lah. Aku kan cinta kamu bukan karena make up nya." Jawab Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo tersipu.

"Sebenernya, gue udah lama pengen buat vlog khusus yang isinya persiapan pernikahan gue sama Kyungsoo. Cuma, berhubung waktu luang gue gak banyak, jadi baru sempat sekarang."

"Jangan percaya guys. Nini bohong besaar.." sahut Kyungsoo. Jongin yang mendengar nya lalu menjambak rambut Kyungsoo main-main.

"Aww, sakit Niii.."

"Diem aja kenapa sih? Lagi nyetir juga." Ujar Jongin kesal. Kyungsoo hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sejauh ini, persiapan kita udah hampir tujuhpuluh lima persen. Tinggal masalah gedung, baju, dan beberapa hal penting lainnya yang harus diselesaikan. Sisanya, undangan misalkan, udah selesai semua."

"Trus kita kapan mau olahraga? Mama aku udah nanyain dari kemaren." Sahut Kyungsoo

"Kenapa nanya aku? Harus nya aku yang nanya kamu. Wacana aja. Tapi gajadi mulu."

"Aku sih gaperlu olahraga. Aku kan udah kurus."

"Najis. Sok kurus banget lo." Ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya tertawa geli.

Omong-omong, mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Jongin mengarahkan kamera nya ke arah depan. Memperlihatkan gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang.

"Kamu bisa parkir kan, Kyung?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sedang mencari tempat kosong untuk memarkir mobil milik Jongin.

"Ya bisa lah. Aku kan paling jago kalo masalah parkir." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan percaya dirinya. Dan benar saja, mobil Jongin terparkir dengan rapi dan aman di antara mobil-mobil lainnya.

"Kenapa kamu jago banget parkir sih?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo saat pria itu melihat Kyungsoo memarkir mobilnya dengan sangat baik.

"Hehe.. aku hebat kan?"

"Hebat banget. Tos dulu."

Highfive!

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam salah satu gedung pencakar langit di daerah Gangnam tersebut. Menaiki beberapa lantai di mana sebuah hall besar ada di sana. Tempat di mana pemberkatan Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan dilangsungkan.

"Orang nya mana Kyung?"

"Gatau."

"Tadi janjian di mana?"

"Di sini. Tapi kayaknya belum dateng deh."

"Coba di telfon dulu." Jongin memberi saran. Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang Jongin sarankan. Jongin hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Gimana?" tanya Jongin saat Kyungsoo sudah selesai menelfon.

"Mereka datang agak telat katanya. Jadi kita itungannya gak telat Ni hari ini." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yaudah kita muter-muter aja dulu yuk. Aku laper. Kamu laper gak?"

"Laper."

"Yaudah, makan aja yuk? Kamu mau kimbab gak?"

"Mau."

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk makan terlebih dahulu. kali ini mereka memilih makan di salah satu restoran yang menjual aneka makanan khas korea selatan. Mereka memesan berbagai macam jenis makanan. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar kelaparan.

"Makan mulu. Olahraga nya nggak." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan kamera ke arah Jongin yang masih asyik menyantap makanan nya.

"Gue udah olahraga ya. Gue sih rajin lari." Sahut Jongin sesaat setelah ia menelan makanannya.

"Lari apaan? Lari dari kenyataan lo?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah kesal, tapi ia tertawa juga. Jongin juga ikutan tertawa, bahkan sampai tersedak.

"Minum dulu, Ni.." Kyungsoo menyodorkan segelas air minum kepada Jongin yang masih sibuk terbatuk karena tersedak.

"Udah? Puas lo buat gue keselek?" tanya Jongin kesal setelah ia berhasil menenangkan dirinya. Kyungsoo malah sibuk tertawa.

"Bapak Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin. kamera masih berada ditangannya.

"Apa?"

"Bisa bapak jelaskan kenapa bapak jarang update vlog akhir-akhir ini? Saya dengar, di kolom komentar banyak yang menanyakan 'Jongin oppa, kapan update vlog?'. Najis banget, orang macem lo di panggil oppa." Ujar Kyungsoo setengah meledek. Jongin memasang tampang kesalnya.

"Kamu mau nanya apa mau ngeledek aku sih?"

"Nanya. Tapi sambil ngeledek."

"Jadi gini ya. Gue jelasin sama lo semua. Gue jarang update akhir-akhir ini karena emang lagi sibuk banget. Sibuk ngurusin kerjaan, sibuk ngurusin nikahan, dan sibuk ngurusin salah satu bisnis terbaru gue."

"Bisnis apakah itu?"

"Adalah. Ditunggu aja pokoknya."

"Jadi masih coming soon gitu ya?"

"Yoi. Coming soon, pake banget. Ditunggu aja. Nah, jadi, sebagai gantinya dan sebagai permintaan maaf gue kepada kalian, gue bakal ngadain QnA time di vlog selanjutnya. Jadi, kalian silahkan bertanya di kolom komentar. apa aja ke gue atau Kyungsoo, ntar kita akan jawab sebisa mungkin. Oke?" *jangan lupa baca author note dibawah ya!*

"Oke! Udah yuk. Orang dekor nya udah nunggu. Kamu udah selesai makan nya?"

"Udah nih. Yuk. Ntar, aku bayar dulu."

Selesai membayar, mereka langsung menuju ke tempat di mana mereka sudah membuat janji. Dan benar saja. ada tiga orang dari dekor yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Halo, aku Jongin. udah lama ya nunggu nya?" tanya Jongin sambil menyalami mereka satu persatu.

"Nggak juga. Kita baru sampe kok. Kita nih yang minta maaf soalnya datangnya telat." Ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Gapapa. Kita juga tadi sempet makan dulu baru ke sini. Kita langsung masuk aja, atau gimana nih?"

"Langsung aja boleh kali ya? Biar gak buang-buang waktu."

"Yaudah boleh. Yuk."

Setelahnya, vlog hanya berisi video-video yang menunjukkan beberapa bagian gedung dan bagian dalam hall yang akan mereka pakai nanti.

"Jadi di sini perdana ya mas untuk acara nikahan?"

"Iya, untuk acara pernikahan, ini yang pertama. Sebelumnya, hall ini Cuma dipakai untuk rapat atau untuk pertemuan penting."

"Kenapa papa kamu pilihnya di sini sih Kyung?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Karena di sini bisa muat banyak orang. Jadi kita bisa ngundang banyak keluarga dan tamu lainnya.." jawab Kyungsoo.

Dan video terus berlanjut sampai Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini sudah duduk manis kembali di mobil Jongin. mereka sama-sama menghela nafas panjang. Lelah dengan aktivitas hari ini.

"Capek?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang duduk lemas di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

"Peluk dulu sini.."

Kamera yang Jongin letakkan di dashboard mobil merekam adegan dimana Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat. Jongin membalasnya tak kalah erat. Seakan menyampaikan rasa saling mencintai satu sama lain secara tak langsung. Setelah pelukan terlepas, Jongin mengecup sekali dahi Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Kemana lagi kita?"

"Pulang. Mau tidur. Capek." Jawab Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah benar-benar kehabisan tenaganya.

"Hari ini kenapa capek banget ya? Padahal Cuma ngomongin dekor. Tapi capek nya setengah mampus." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo tertawa lemah saat mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, sebelum vlog kali ini berakhir. Gue mau menyampaikan satu pesan untuk kalian."

Jongin membenarkan sebentar letak duduk nya, lalu berucap lagi.

"Buat yang masih pacaran tapi belum diseriusin juga, bilang ke pacar kalian kalo tiap tahun harga gedung makin mahal. Betul gak Kyung?"

"Yap betul."

"Jadi, yang masih belum di lamar sama pacarnya karena alasan belum siap untuk menikah, saran gue mending putusin aja pacar lo. cari yang lain yang udah siap untuk nikah dan terima lo apa adanya. Itu."

.

.

.

"Eh liat deh, awannya warna pink Kyung!"

"Itu bukan pink, Ni. Itu namanya jingga."

"Ya ampun liat dong itu warna nya pink, bukan jingga!"

"Ya Tuhan, itu jingga Ni. Bukan pink!"

"Ih, itu Pink!"

"Itu jingga!"

"Terserah."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Pendek? Iya aku tahu. Aku sudah berusaha menulis chapter ini sebaik mungkin dan inilah hasilnya. Maaf jika lagi2 mengecewakan kalian.

Daaannn, chapter depan aku beneran bakal buat QnA time untuk Kaisoo. Jadi, kalian bisa bertanya apa aja di kolom riview, dan akan aku jadikan bahan pertanyaan di chapter depan. Aku akan jawab sebisa mungkin, dan anggap aja yang jawab abi sama ami. Oke? Jadi, silahkan tulis pertanyaan kalian di kolom riview ya! Kalo bisa yang unik-unik, kkay?

Aku seneng karena chapter lalu banyak respon baik yang aku terima. Terima kasih banget ya guys! Jangan lupa riview lagi di chapter ini! Riview kalian sangat berarti untuk aku!

Last but not least, riview please?

Annyeong!

-01-09-2016-


	6. Chapter 5

**a KaiSoo Drabble Fanfiction**

 **KaiSoo's #VLOG**

 **With Kim Jongin(Boy)xDo Kyungsoo(Girl) as main cast**

 **Semua cerita dibawah adalah murni karyaku. Hanya ada beberapa dialog yang aku ambil dari Vlog nya kak Arief Muhammad. Sisanya, murni hasil pemikiranku. JADI, DIMOHON UNTUK TIDAK MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN PLAGIARISME DAN GAUSAH BACA KALO GA SUKA! MENDING CLOSE DAN CARI CERITA LAIN, OKE?**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff, and other.**

 **GenderSwitch(GS)**

 **Rate : T**

 **DLDR!**

 **RnR Please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

#VLOG5 : QnA Time!

.

.

.

"Ini kita yakin mau disini?"

Vlog lima dimulai! Sesuai janji, vlog kali ini akan berisi QnA versi Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Yang barusan bertanya itu Kyungsoo. Jelas gadis itu bertanya. Pasalnya, kini mereka sedang berada di ruang make up. Jongin hari ini ada jadwal photoshoot dengan salah satu brand ternama. Daripada gagal lagi, lebih baik mereka membuat sesi QnA di ruang make up.

"Yaudahlah ya, dari pada nggak sama sekali."

"Kita langsung nih?"

"Langsung aja. Maaf ya guys, kali ini gabisa lama-lama karna waktu yang kita punya gak banyak. Jadi maaf kalo terkesan buru-buru." Ujar Jongin sambil melihat ke arah kamera yang ia letakkan di meja.

"Oke. Pertanyaan pertama." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mencari pertanyaan di kolom komentar vlog milik Jongin sebelumnya, menggunakan ponsel milik Jongin.

"Pertanyaan pertama dari siapa?"

"Pertanyaan pertama dari _Soonini : biaya pernikahan habis berapa? hehehehe undang mantan gak?_ "

"Kamu yang jawab aja." Sodor Jongin.

"Kamu dong, aku yang lain aja."

"Untuk biaya pernikahan, gue gabisa sebutin berapa, yang jelas gak sedikit. Dan untuk ngundang mantan apa nggak, gue gatau. Silahkan tanyakan pada calon nyonya di samping saya.."

"Ya mantan di undang lah. Kalo udah jadi mantan bukan berarti jadi musuh kan?" ucap Kyungsoo

"..." Jongin hanya diam. Ia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya. Entah kenapa.

"Next! Pertanyaan dari _HullieSoo : ciee bentar lagi nikah ciee.. btw malam pertamanya di jadiin vlog ga nih? Di tunggu loh wkwk_ "

"Wah.. boleh di coba juga tuh.." jawab Jongin cepat. Sontak Kyungsoo berteriak protes.

"Mesum banget!"

"Ya kan biar ada kenangan nya, Kyung.."

"Ya tapi gaharus jadi vlog juga kan? Mesum banget ih, gangerti lagi gue." Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri sudah memasang tampang kesalnya.

"Yakali ya gue jadiin vlog. Itu dokumen pribadi. Jadi jawabannya adalah no."

"Next! Pertanyaan ke tiga dari _kyungni sarang :_ _Kalian (kaisoo) ntar bulan madunya dimana nih? Dan juga ntar Mau punya anak brapa buah? Ekh,, khahaha itu aja sih, chukkae deh buat kalian (kaisoo) yang udah mau nikah,, undang gue nape,, gue kan fans kalian berdua. Oke oke gue tunggu lo undangannya,, khahaha skali lagi slamat."_

"Kamu yang jawab atau aku yang jawab nih?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku aja, aku aja." Jawab Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Yaudah buruan jawab."

"Kalo lo pilih nikah sama seorang Kim Kai a.k.a Kim Jongin, berarti gaada yang namanya honeymoon dalam kamus pernikahan lo. Dan itu terjadi sama gue." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal nya yang kentara. Jongin lagi-lagi tertawa di buatnya.

"Dia dari kemaren bete' mulu gara-gara gabisa pergi bulan madu."

"Dia jahat, guys. Jadwal nya padat banget. Jadi gabisa bulan madu.." sahut Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Jongin.

"Ya abis kalo ga pergi bulan madu kenapa? Toh kalo mau punya anak gamesti bulan madu dulu kan? Di kamar sendiri juga bisa.."

"Ntar dulu deh. Kenapa dia nanya mau punya anak berapa pake buah? Eh, lo kira anak gue buah-buahan?" Kyungsoo melihat ke arah kamera sambil memasang wajah kesal sekaligus geli nya.

"Ga mau nentuin berapa. Sedikasi nya aja sama Tuhan."

"Yak, tul." Kyungsoo menyahut. Lalu ia membaca pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya! Dari _TulangRusuknyaDyo :_ _siapa yg punya mantan lebih banyak? kyungsoo atau jongin? trus ntar pas nikahan diundang ga? :D_. Jawab Ni! _"_

"Loh kenapa jadi aku yang jawab?"

"Mau kamu yang jawab masih bisa bohong atau aku yang jawab tapi aku jujur?"

"Yaudah. Yang lebih banyak mantan gue guys. Gabanyak kok, Cuma lima."

"Iya lima, kurang nya lima."

"Kamu tuh gabisa jaga rahasia banget! Ah, males." Ujar Jongin dengan tampang bete' nya.

"Hehe.. pertanyaan selanjutnya dari _Kim Reon :_ _kenapa jongin bisa suka ke kyungsoo ?_ "

"Gatau kenapa. Gue di pelet kali sama dia."

"Iya, kamu kan aku pelet." Ucap Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Pake apa?"

"Pake cintaaa." Jawab Kyungsoo lalu tertawa. Yang mana tawa nya menular juga ke Jongin.

"Gini ya, kalo misalnya lo udah benar-benar merasa nyaman sama seseorang dan memilih untuk menjalin hubungan, lo gabakal nemuin apa alasan lo suka sama pasangan lo. Jadi, kalo ditanya kenapa gue bisa suka sama makhluk astral satu ini, gue gabisa jawab. Karena cinta gaharus pake alasan." Jongin memperjelas jawabannya. Kyungsoo memasang wajah tak terimanya karena dibilang makhluk astral.

"Lagian dia juga jahat, dia gapernah nembak gue, tau-tau kita udah jadian aja. Untung gak gue tolak."

"Selanjutnya dari _Lovesoo :_ _pas honeymoon mau kemana? pengen punya anak brpa?"_ Kyungsoo melirik Jongin setelah membaca pertanyaan.

"Tadi kan udah. Gausah di jawab lagi aja ya, next!"

"Dari _ryaauliao :_ _kenapa Jongin bisa jatuh cinta sama Kyungso dan pilih Kyungsoo buat jadi istrinya?_ "

"Ini juga sama. Kenapa gue pilih Kyungsoo buat jadi istri, karena dia stok terakhir. Gaada lagi yang kek dia di Korea."

"Aku kan Limited edition."

"Terserah."

" Lanjut! Dari _aeri aera :_ _rencana ntar nikah konsepnya gimana?_ "

"Nah ini pertanyaan bagus. Kalo nanya konsep nya gimana, yang jelas nikahan kita nanti adalah nikahan yang gak akan pake adat khas Korea dan semacamnya. Di nikahan kita, tamu yang diundang bisa nge-dugem sepuasnya. Udah, itu aja."

"Dari _Hugo Carbert :_ _nini mau punya berapa anak nanti? kan nini yadong wkwkwk_ "

"Gue gak yadong ya! Enak aja ngatain gue yadong!" ujar Jongin tak terima.

"Dih, emang yadong kok. Kemarin aja baru download viedo nya miyabi yang baru. Awas aja kalo udah nikah ama gue masih berani download yang kek begituan. Gue potong habis 'punya' lo." Ancam Kyungsoo.

"Itu bukan video miyabi, Kyung! Astaga!" Jongin menyangkal lagi.

"Kamu gabisa bohong, Ni. Aku tanya sendiri sama Sehun. Dasar bandar bokep emang."

"Au ah."

"Selanjutnya pertanyaan dari _elfkaisoo_. Wah banyak Ni, ada enam pertanyaan. Ini mau nanya apa mau kasi ujian?" tanya Kyungsoo entah pada siapa. Mata bulatnya bergerak-gerak membaca pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kolom komentar.

"Yaudah bacain satu-satu."

"Yang pertama : _Ceritain pertemuan pertama kalian dongg sama hari pertama kalian jadian.._ "

"Kamu aja yang jawab."

"Kita pertama kali ketemu itu dirumah gue. Waktu itu Nini masih kuliah, semester berapa ya Ni?"

"Semester berapa ya? Lupa juga gue. Semester lima deh kalo gak salah."

"Nah iya semester lima. Waktu itu dia ke rumah karna ada tugas, tugas atau ada perlu apalah gitu sama my lovely brotha. Kalo masalah jadian, seperti yang udah gue bilang tadi, dia gapernah nembak gue sama sekali. Tau-tau udah jadian aja. Dan lucunya, sampe sekarang pun kita berdua gatau kita jadian tanggal berapa."

"Gapenting juga tanggal jadiannya. Menurut gue yang paling penting adalah, keseriusan lo sama pasangan lo." Kyungsoo mengacungkan jempol nya mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Lalu pertanyaan kedua : _Kalian udah pacaran berapa lama?_ "

"Kalo ditanya berapa lama, lama banget. Lima tahun mungkin?"

"Gak lima dong, enam tahun." Sanggah Kyungsoo.

"Iya kali, udah lupa."

"Liatkan? Dia tuh makhluk paling tidak romantis sedunia. Masa pacaran berapa lama gatau. Gangerti lagi gue."

"Lagian kita sekarang udah bukan pacaran namanya. Kita udah tunangan tiga tahun."

"Iya ya, hehe.."

"Udah buruan pertanyaan ketiga nya apaan." Ujar Jongin tak sabaran. Mereka benar-benar diburu oleh waktu sepertinya.

"Pertanyaan ketiga nya adalah _Pernah berantem gede ga sampe hampir putus? Ceritain dong kalo pernah._."

"Gapernah. Kita gapernah berantem gede sampe yang hampir putus. Tapi kalo ditanya pernah berantem atau nggak, jawabannya adalah sering."

"Kita tuh tiap hari udah kek tom and jerry. Berantem mulu. Tapi gapernah yang parah banget. Paling kalo emang udah merasa ganyaman, salah satu dari kita memilih gak menghubungi sama sekali. Dan yang gak dihubungi gaboleh mencoba untuk menghubungi sampai yang memilih gak menghubungi, menghubungi balik. Ngerti gak?"

"Kamu ngomong apa sih? Berbelit banget." Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bingungnya.

"Yaudahlah lupain."

"Lagian kalo kalian jadi gue ya, kalian bisa mati muda."

"Ih kamu mah gitu!" Kyungsoo menepuk kuat paha Jongin.

"Lah emang iya. Kalo gue gatahan banting dari dulu, udah mati darah tinggi gue gara-gara dia."

"Udah ah, lanjut pertanyaan ke empat nya. _Kalian kerja dimana dan jadi apa?_ "

"Nah ini pertanyaan yang gue tunggu dari tadi. Jadi sebenarnya, pekerjaan gue itu bener-bener di kantor. Gue punya perusahaan kecil-kecilan gitu, dan gue punya ruangan sendiri di sana. Tapi, karna pekerjaan gue bisa gue kerjain di mana aja, jadi gue jarang banget pergi ke kantor. Paling hanya sesekali aja ngecek. Selebihnya, gue biasanya di panggil untuk jadi MC di acara musik stasiun televisi atau pun foto untuk satu brand atau majalah."

"Aku gak perlu jawab kan?"

"Ya jawab lah. Kan yang ditanya bukan cuma aku."

"Tapi kan aku belum kerja, Ni."

"Ya jawab aja, gapapa."

"Aku masih kuliah guys. Lagi on the way menyelesaikan S2 ku. Mohon dukungannya yaa."

"Pertanyaan ke lima. Banyak banget sih ini orang nanya nya." Ujar Jongin sambil melihat ke layar ponsel nya yang masih berada di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Makanya tadi aku bilang dia mau nanya apa mau kasi ujian banyak banget nanya nya."

"Yaudah buruan bacain."

"Pertanyaan kelima _Kenapa kalian lucu banget sihh gakuat._ Mana pertanyaannya? Tapi, terima kasih btw."

"Yang keenam?"

"Yang keenam adalah _Sorry ya kebanyakan hahaha udah segitu aja deh pertanyaannya semoga sukses nikahannya kalo perlu undang gue dong wkwkwk_. Ini juga sama, pernyataan doang. Yaudah, gapapa. Terima kasih doanya yaa."

"Masih banyak gak?"

"Masih. Kenapa?"

"Aku laper. Makan dulu yuk?"

"Ntar aja, Ni. Tanggung ini. Ga begitu banyak. Soal nya pertanyaan nya banyak yang sama.."

"Yaudah lanjut makanya buruan. Gue udah nahan laper dari tadi."

"Yaudah. Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari _guest : kaisoo kan sering berantem tuh trus baikan nya juga cepet . apa sih rahasianya"_

"Kamu aja yang jawab." Suruh jongin.

"Rahasianya hanya satu. Jangan egois." Jongin menunjuk ke arah kamera, seakan memberi tahu pada semua, itu rahasia mereka.

"Lalu dari _straight spaghetti_ : _aku mau nanyaa sama jongiiin, pernah cemburu sama mantannya kyungsoo gaaak? kalo pernah, cemburunya gara-gara apa?_ "

"Harusnya pertanyaan ini tuh untuk kamu. Bukan untuk aku."

"Kok jadi aku sih?"

"Emang kapan aku pernah cemburu? Orang kamu yang cemburuan. Pergi sama Baekhyun aja pulang-pulang gue dipelototin."

"Next! Dari _DJ 100_ : _Jongin sama Kyungsoo mau pumya anak berapa? hm selama pacaran juga pernah 'khilaf' apa gimana? ceritain firstkissnya dong._ "

"Gapunya target mau punya anak berapa. Sedikasih nya aja sama Tuhan. Pernah khilaf atau nggak, jawabannya adalah nggak. Dan kalo masalah firstkiss, kita gapernah ngelakuin hal yang seperti itu. kita pacaran secara sehat kok, jadi hal seperti itu belum boleh dilakukan sebelum sah menjadi suami istri."

"Good boy.." Kyungsoo menepuk kepala Jongin tiga kali. Jongin segera menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo dari atas kepalanya.

"Udah buruan pertanyaan selanjutnya."

"Dari _kadidika_ : _mau nanya nih kan kalian udah nikah tuh ntar boleh ga kita panggil ami abi?_."

"Kamu atau aku aja yang jawab?"

"Ya terserah."

"Kamu aja deh yang jawab."

"Kita gak masalah kok mau dipanggil apa aja sama kalian. Asal, jangan membuat pihak lain tersinggung dan merasa terganggu. Oke guys?" Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Next question was from : _punya artis idola kagak?_ _pernah ngalamin kejadian yang lucu kagak waktu pacaran? terus punya keluarga ato temen yang protective banget kagak?_ " kali ini yang membaca pertanyaan adalah Jongin.

"Aku gapunya idola. Aku golput aja deh. Hehe.."

"Kalo gue punya."

"Nini banyak guys. Idola dia artis bokep semua."

"Ya Tuhan. Nggak usah percaya sama dia ya. Dia emang suka gitu, iri karna gapunya artis idola."

"Kalo kejadian lucu selama pacaran, banyak banget. Gabisa disebutin. Yang jelas ada. Kalo keluarga atau teman yang protective banget sih gaada. Mereka percaya kok sama kita, jadi gak perlu sampai protective banget sama kita." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tumben bener." Kata Jongin. kyungsoo manyun.

"Udah ah, next!"

"Next dari _ChocoSoo : ceritain saat pertama kalian ketemu? love at first sigh kah ? atau benci jadi cinta ? kkk... you are the perfect match :*_ "

"Terima kasih.." bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Kyungsoo malah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Jawab dulu, Kyung."

"Ya kamu aja yang jawab."

"Kita ketemu di rumah nya Kyungsoo. Gabisa dibilang love at first sight sih. Dibilang benci jadi cinta juga nggak. Pokoknya semua berjalan aja gitu. Tau-tau kita udah jadian, trus tunangan, lalu bentar lagi nikah."

"Hubungan kita emang agak susah di jelasin kalo ditanya awal ketemu apalagi awal jadian. Yang jelas, semua nya berjalan gitu aja.."

"Yup. Next pertanyaan dari _Kyungcu uco_. Pertanyaan nya ada tiga. Berhubung yang dua sama seperti pertanyaan sebelumnya, jadi kita jawab satu aja yaa. Pertanyaannya : _Apa yang Jongin sukai dari Kyungsoo?_ " Jongin membaca pertanyaannya lagi.

"Jawab yang jujur!" sahut Kyungsoo segera setelah Jongin selesai membaca pertanyaan.

"Kalo gue boleh jujur, yang gue suka dari Kyungsoo adalah dia sederhana. Dia gapernah minta dibeliin ini itu sama gue. Malah kadang kalo dia gue beliin kacamata yang mahalan dikit, dia malah ngomel. Kenapa kamu boros sih? Kan uangnya bisa disimpan aja. Dia pasti bilang kek gitu. Padahal seneng juga dibeliin kacamata."

"Gausah buka kartu as!"

"Tadi katanya jawab yang jujur."

"Ya tapi ga segitunya juga dong, Ni. Kan maluu."

"Gapapa. Yang penting aku cinta kamu." Kata Jongin. Kyungsoo tersipu.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya apa?"

"Pertanyaan selanjut nya dari _fwxing_ : _nininya kapan gak item lagi?_ " Kyungsoo tertawa usai membaca pertanyaan yang satu ini.

"Buat lo yang nanya, gaada pertanyaan lain? Gue udah item dari orok. Mau apa lo?"

Kyungsoo masih sibuk tertawa. Jongin yang melihatnya mendesis kesal.

"Jangan ketawa mulu lo!"

"haha.. yaudah iya iya.. pertanyaan selanjutnya apa?"

"Gaada. Udah habis."

"Yaudah yuk makan. Katanya tadi laper."

"Yuk makan. Oh ya, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mengirim pertanyaan untuk kita. Semoga puas dengan jawaban kita. Maaf mungkin ada yang tidak kita sebutin pertanyaannya karena pertanyaan kalian rata-rata sama. Jadi kita jawab yang pertanyaan nya beda dari yang lain. Gapapa kan?"

"Udah yuk. Bentar lagi kamu udah harus photoshoot lagi."

"Yaudah yuk. Sampai jumpa di Vlog selanjutnya!"

Sesaat setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongin mencuri satu kecupan di dahi dan pipi kanan Kyungsoo. Uh, mereka begitu manis bukan?

"Ih Niniiiiiiii!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku gatau ini bisa bikin kalian puas atau nggak, yang jelas aku udah coba sebaik yang aku bisa. Semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan yaaa. Aku seneng karna chapter lalu banyak banget yang tulis pertanyaan di kolom riview. Yg gak aku sebutin pertanyaannya, maaf ya, bukannya aku gamau masukin, tapi rata-rata pertanyaan kalian sama semua. Gapapa kan ya? Aku baca semua kok riview dari kalian. Terima kasih banyak!

Special thanks to :

 **Soonini** **HullieSoo** **namefake** **kyungni sarang** **kim gongju** **Kim Reon** **TulangRusuknyaDyo** **Lovesoo** **ecladraenix** **ryaauliao** **riaazzhh** **Kaisooship** **aeri aera** **exindira** **Hugo Carbert** **CindyTamaraSL1** **Elfkaisoo| Guest| fwxing** **straight spaghetti** **aisyahnuna** **misslah| d k s|** **DJ 100** **kadidika|** **| ChocoSoo| Kyungcu uco|** **jichanie**

Last but not least, riview please?

Annyeong!

-10-09-2016-


	7. Chapter 6

**a KaiSoo Drabble Fanfiction**

 **KaiSoo's #VLOG**

 **With Kim Jongin(Boy)xDo Kyungsoo(Girl) as main cast**

 **Semua cerita dibawah adalah murni karyaku. Hanya ada beberapa dialog yang aku ambil dari Vlog nya kak Arief Muhammad. Sisanya, murni hasil pemikiranku. JADI, DIMOHON UNTUK TIDAK MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN PLAGIARISME DAN GAUSAH BACA KALO GA SUKA! MENDING CLOSE DAN CARI CERITA LAIN, OKE?**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff, and other.**

 **GenderSwitch(GS)**

 **Rate : T**

 **DLDR!**

 **RnR Please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

#VLOG6 : Belanja Bulanan

.

.

.

"Ni, liat. Muka aku bentol-bentol kek macan tutul."

Vlog 6 start!

"Jerawat?"

"Bukan jerawat."

"Trus?"

"Kemarin habis facial. Trus jadi gini mukanya."

Omong-omong, mereka saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju salah satu supermarket besar di Seoul. Jongin hanya memiliki satu jadwal hari ini. Yaitu menjadi MC di Music Core. Syuting baru saja selesai sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Kyungsoo yang datang menjemput memutuskan untuk mengajak Jongin belanja bulanan. Bukan untuk Kyungsoo, melainkan untuk Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu keperluan bulanan Jongin hampir habis karena kemarin saat Kyungsoo ke rumah Jongin dan mengecek kulkas dan persediaan lainnya hampir habis.

"Kamu jangan miring-miring gitu dong ngerekamnya.." tegur Jongin saat ia melihat Kyungsoo memegang kamera miring ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Oke, oke."

"Seat belt nya pake dulu, sayang.." tegur Jongin lagi.

"Tapi aku lagi pegang kamera, Ni.."

"Yaudah sini aku pasangin."

"Hehe, thank you.."

Kyungsoo menepuk dua kali pipi kiri Jongin saat pria itu sudah selesai memakaikan seat belt di tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kalo muka aku kayak gini terus kamu masih cinta gak sama aku?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang sedang menyetir.

"Ya masih lah."

"Masa?"

"Iya. Kamu gendut juga gapapa. Aku kan cinta kamu bukan dari fisiknya." Cetus Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Tadi aku mau bawa Jiwon. Tapi gajadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Daddy nya libur hari ini. Jadi Jiwon lagi gabisa di culik untuk dibawa jalan-jalan.." jawab Kyungsoo lalu terkekeh. Jongin ikut terkekeh.

Mobil terus melaju. Hingga lima belas menit setelahnya, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Tapi, baru saja selesai parkir dan akan turun, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

"Ntar dulu deh, Ni."

"Kenapa?"

"List belanjaan nya mana ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tas nya. Jongin menghela nafas kasar lalu mengambil kamera yang sudah Kyungsoo letakkan di dashboard mobil sejak tadi.

"Kalo ampe ketinggalan, lo yang gue tinggalin di sini."

"Perasaan tadi udah di masukin deh. Kok gaada ya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Jongin. gadis itu masih sibuk mengobrak-abrik tas nya.

"Cari yang bener."

"Gaada Ni. Kertasnya ketinggalan." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu melihat ke arah Jongin yang sudah memasang tampang kesalnya. Kyungsoo tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa gak di catat di handphone aja sih?"

"Kalo pun ada, handphone aku ketinggalan juga. Soal nya tadi kertas nya aku timpa pake handphone biar ga lupa."

"Ga lupa apaan, lo. Ketinggalan juga kan dua-duanya."

"Trus gimana? Masa kita mau ke rumah kamu dulu trus ke sini lagi?"

"Yang bener aja. Lo kira dari sini ke rumah ga jauh?" sinis Jongin sambil sibuk melihat ke layar ponsel pintar nya.

"Telfon si mbak aja. Minta fotoin." Saran Kyungsoo.

"Ini juga mau telfon."

TUT

TUT

TU-

" _Halo_?"

"Halo, mbak. Mbak ada liat handphone nya Kyungsoo gak?" tanya Jongin pada si mbak, asisten rumah tangga nya.

" _Mbak Kyungsoo taruh di mana mas handphone nya?"_

"Kamu taruh di mana tadi handphone kamu?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Di meja makan mbak. Ada gak?" Kyungsoo ikut bergabung dalam percakapan telfon tersebut.

" _Oh ada mas_."

"Di bawah nya ada kertas kan ya?" ini Jongin.

" _Iya_."

"Bisa tolong fotoin gak mbak? Itu list belanjaan soalnya. Kyungsoo lupa bawa." Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang tertawa di samping nya.

" _Iya mas. Ntar saya kirim fotonya._ "

"Sip. Makasih ya mbak."

PIP

"Beres kan. Untung ada si mbak." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Iya untung. Coba kalo mbak udah pulang. Kan ribet."

"Yaudah yuk, turun."

Mereka pun turun lalu masuk ke dalam supermarket besar tersebut. Kyungsoo memekik kecil saat melihat troli di sana ada yang berwarna pink. Segera saja gadis itu berlari lalu mengambil troli pink tersebut.

"Kyung, jangan yang pink ah! Yang biru aja!" seru Jongin kesal.

"Gamau! Yang pink lucu tauk!"

Jongin hanya menghela nafas lagi, lalu mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depan nya sambil mendorong troli pink lucu nya.

"Ayo sini. Gausah ambil yang macem-macem dulu." Jongin mengingatkan saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berbelok ke arah lorong makanan ringan.

"Aku mau snack, Nii.."

"Iya, itu nanti. Kita cari yang lain dulu. Itu belakangan, sayang." Jawab Jongin lembut. Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sini. Kita cari detergen dulu."

"Minyak makan?"

"Eh iya minyak makan. Mana?"

"Itu." Kyungsoo menunjuk deretan minyak makan dengan berbagai merk. Mereka lalu melangkahkan kaki ke arah area minyak makan tersebut. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan ke arah detergen. Di sini terjadi perdebatan kecil.

"Ayo buruan cari. Mana detergen nya?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menunjuk deretan detergen yang ada di depan mereka.

"Yang ini kan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat satu kemasan besar detergen dengan merk ternama.

"Yang bener. Mesin cuci aku yang pintu depan. Bukan pintu atas." Jongin mengingatkan.

"Lah? Kan sama aja perasaan."

"Beda sayang. Pintu atas sama pintu depan beda."

Kyungsoo merengut.

"Perasaan sama deh. Di rumah aku juga sama-sama aja."

"Beda. Udah buruan cari. Mesin cuci aku yang pintu depan."

"What the f*ck?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa sadar memaki. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya, sambil terus mencari detergen untuk mesin cuci pintu depan.

"Yang ini?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Nah iya yang itu. beda kan?"

"Perasaan sama aja." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ini tuh beda, sayang. Udah ah, sekarang cari cairan pembersih lantai. Sama pewangi pakaian."

"Ayo."

Mereka pun berjalan ke lorong lain. Kali ini lorong dengan deretan cairan pembersih lantai, pewangi pakaian, dan segala tetek bengek lainnya.

"Bantuin cari dong." Ujar Jongin.

"Aku lagi cari, Nii."

"Yang mana sih cairan pembersih lantai nya?"

"Eh ini kan untuk pakaian. Yang untuk lantai yang di sebelah sana kali. Kamu gimana sih?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk deretan sabun-sabun yang ada di sebelah kiri mereka.

"Lah iya ya.."

"Nih, ini cairan pembersih lantai nya.." tunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Yang mana ya yang wangi?"

"Yang ini aja."

"Yang ini? Kamu suka yang lemon?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk satu kemasan dengan wangi lemon.

"Iya."

"Oke, aku ambil yang apel."

"Jahat." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Mereka melanjutkan lagi mencari berbagai macam keperluan bulanan untuk Jongin. di sini, Kyungsoo terlihat begitu semangat. Jongin yang pusing melihat tingkah nya tidak bisa diam.

"Kyung, jangan gitu." Tegur Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo mendorong troli lalu bertumpu pada pegangan troli sampai bagian depan troli terangkat ke atas.

"Ups.."

"Ntar kamu jatuh. Gausah macem-macem."

"Udah semua belum?"

"Minyak makan?"

"Udah."

"Detergen?"

"Udah."

"Telur?"

"Udah."

"Tisu?"

"Belum." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Yaudah kita cari tisu dulu."

"Okey!" seru Kyungsoo lalu mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan di depan nya sambil mendorong troli. Kamera berada di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau kamu pasti udah ga sabar ke bagian cemilan kan?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Yaudah, abis ini kita cari cemilan."

"Yeay!"

Mereka terus berkeliling. Mencari ini dan itu. kurang lebih satu setengah jam mereka habiskan untuk berbelanja. Sekarang mereka sudah ada di kasir untuk membayar.

"Aku mau ganti yang biru aja ah troli nya. Gak banget warna pink."

"No! Awas kamu kalo berani ganti!" ancam Kyungsoo.

"Ck!" decak Jongin kesal. Tanpa bisa membantah, pria itu melangkah maju untuk membayar belanjaan nya. Jongin buru-buru menutup mesin EDC saat ia akan memasukkan nomor pin rekening nya. Bisa bahaya kalau orang tahu kan?

Selesai membayar, Jongin buru-buru melangkah ke tempat di mana tadi Kyungsoo mengambil troli saat mereka sampai. Jongin mengambil troli warna biru lalu memindahkan semua belanjaan ke troli biru tersebut. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengumpat.

"What the f*ck, Kim Jongin?"

Oh, Kyungsoo sudah dua kali mengumpat hari ini. Tolong ingatkan gadis itu nanti.

Jongin tidak menggubris sama sekali. Lelaki itu malah tersenyum saat melihat ada satu orang petugas yang membantunya untuk memindahkan barang belanjaan.

"Dia udah gila mas, mau pake troli biru. Biarin aja." Ucap Kyungsoo pada petugas yang membantu Jongin. tak berapa lama, mereka segera melangkah keluar sampai ke parkiran sambil masih mendorong troli.

"Capek." Celetuk Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin yang sibuk memasukkan belanjaan ke bagasi mobil.

"Yuk, kita pulang."

Kyungsoo melangkah kan kakinya, menyusul Jongin yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo sambil memasang seat belt.

"Gatau. Tapi aku belum mau pulang."

"Yaudah kita cari makan aja yuk."

"Yuk!"

"Eh iya hampir lupa. aku mau buat vote. Jadi kalian silahkan tulis di kolom komentar kalian pilih masuk #TeamNini atau #TeamKyungsoo. Kalau salah satu di antara kita kalah, harus ngelakuin sesuatu."

"Sesuatu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Adalah pokok nya. Kalian boleh kasi saran juga hal apa yang bagus untuk salah satu di antara kita kalo kalah. Oke?" *jangan lupa cek author note di bawah yaa*

"Oke! Yuk makan. Laperrr~"

"Yuk kita makan!"

Kyungsoo yang awalnya ceria mendengar kata makan, mendadak murung sambil menunggu Jongin yang sudah berada di bilik ruang ganti salah satu toko yang menjual celana jeans dengan berbagai merk ternama.

"Tadi katanya mau makan. Tapi malah nyangkut beli celana. Bete'." Ucap Kyungsoo. Sesaat setelahnya, Jongin melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Udah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Udah. Yuk."

"Kamu kenapa belanja terus. Benci."

"I love u too."

"Ish!"

.

.

.

"Eo? Kyungsoo eonni!" seru salah satu fans saat melihat Kyungsoo menaiki panggung Music Core. Jongin yang awalnya merasa tidak percaya Kyungsoo ada di sana, ikutan terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah berjalan ke arah nya. Saat ini sedang break. Jadi Kyungsoo boleh 'mengganggu' sebentar.

"Kamu ngapain ke sini?" tanya Jongin lalu mengecup dahi Kyungsoo. Para fans yang sejak tadi sudah menjerit heboh, semakin heboh saat melihat Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo. Entah kebetulan atau apa, Kyungsoo datang saat Jongin sedang merekam untuk keperluan vlog nya.

"Annyeonghaseyoo~" sapa Kyungsoo pada para fans lalu membungkuk.

"Annyeong!" seru para fans.

"Eonni yeppeo!"

"Neomu yeppeo!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu lalu membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Jongin yang merasa tidak puas karna pertanyaannya belum di jawab tadi, bertanya lagi.

"Eh jawab dulu, kamu ngapain ke sini?"

"Emang aku gaboleh ke sini?"

"Kamu kan baik kalo ada mau nya." Jawab Jongin. omong-omong, Jongin berbicara menggunakan mic. Jadi fans juga bisa mendengar.

Belum juga Kyungsoo menjawab, salah satu fans sudah berseru terlebih dahulu.

"Oppa! Kapan nikah nya?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haalllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Kembali lagi setelah sekian lama. Maaf ya. Kehilangan inspirasi karna waktu itu bang arip lama banget gak upload vlog, jadi aku kekurangan referensi gitu *tjeilah*. Seneng banget liat bang arip sama kak tipang udah merit. Mereka cocok banget yalorrdd. Ami abi kapan ya nyusul? Hm..

Aku agak kecewa sih di chapter lalu. yang riview sedikit banget. Kenapa? Pada marah kah karna pertanyaannya gak aku sebutin? Apa perlu aku tulis dan post ulang? Aku sedih banget, beneran. Aku udah berusaha nulis di waktu senggangku sebisa mungkin. Tapi respon nya malah kurang banyak. Yaudah lah ya. Mungkin chapter lalu memang mengecewakan banget.

Tapiiii, jangan lupa ya untuk riview lagi di chapter ini! Jangan lupa juga, tulis kalian #TeamNini atau #TeamKyungsoo. Ntar aku bakal buat challenge juga untuk mereka. Tapi masih belum tau apa. Kalo ada saran, boleh tulis juga di kolom riview. Oke oke? Promosi dikit boleh kali ya? Yg mau kenalan sama aku, boleh kok lihat2 Ig ku. Uname nya xshafex. Mau follow juga bolehh.. tulis aja uname kalian apa di kolom riview ntar aku fback kok atau kalo mau line id juga boleh. Pm aja ya ntar aku kasih line id ku trus kita bisa kenalan, lalu jadi teman. Mana tahu kita bisa jadi teman dekat kan? Hihi..

Last but not least, riview please?

Annyeong!

-01-10-2016-


	8. Announcement!

Hai hai semuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Maaf ya, ini bukan update. Tapi hanya sekedar pemberitahuan dan aku butuh pendapat kalian untuk kelanjutan ff ini.

Pertama, aku mau ucapin terima kasih banyak untuk kalian pada readers dan tentu saja para reviewers tercinta untuk saran dan support nya dan minta maaf banget kalo ff ini belum bisa aku lanjut karna kemarin laptop ku sempat rusak, jadi gabisa ngapa-ngapain. Tapi alhamdulillah sekarang udah bener, jadi udah bisa nulis lagi *yeeaaayy!*

Kedua, di chapter sebelumnya, kita sempet adain voting, benar? Dan setelah aku hitung semua hasil vote, #TeamKyungsoo yang menang! #TeamNini kalah banyak. Banyak banget malah. Pada niat banget ngerjain nini pasti, makanya pilih masuk #TeamKyungsoo kalian, aku benar?

Nah, karna #TeamKyungsoo yang menang, aku butuh pendapat kalian lagi nih. Kira-kira, challenge apa yang bagus atau hukuman apa yang bagus untuk nini? Karna jujur, aku juga bingung. Aku punya pilihan, antara samyang challenge, Kyungsoo make up-in Nini, atau nemenin Kyungsoo shopping seharian sambil jagain Jiwon?

Aku bener-bener butuh pendapat kalian di kolom riview, karena kalo gak, ff ini bakalan susah untuk dilanjutin, karena aku juga gabisa sepenuhnya menjiplak isi dari vlog nya bang arip, karna itu sama aja mengambil tanpa izin kan? Jadi, silahkan tulis pendapat kalian di kolom riview ya guys!

Aku tunggu secepatnya! Makin cepat, makin cepat juga ff ini update. Kkay!

Annyeong!

-20-10-206-


	9. Chapter 7

**a KaiSoo Drabble Fanfiction**

 **KaiSoo's #VLOG**

 **With Kim Jongin(Boy)xDo Kyungsoo(Girl) as main cast**

 **Semua cerita dibawah adalah murni karyaku. Hanya ada beberapa dialog yang aku ambil dari Vlog nya kak Arief Muhammad. Sisanya, murni hasil pemikiranku. JADI, DIMOHON UNTUK TIDAK MELAKUKAN TINTAKAN PLAGIARISME DAN GAUSAH BACA KALO GA SUKA! MENDING CLOSE DAN CARI CERITA LAIN, OKE?**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff, and other.**

 **GenderSwitch(GS)**

 **DLDR!**

 **RnR Please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

#VLOG7 : Kalah Taruhan

"Ni, buruan! Udah mulai!"

"Kan aku bilang jangan di mulai dulu! Kamu gimana sih?"

"Udah terlanjur. Ayo buruan."

"Ntar dulu, ini Jiwon nya gimana?"

"Yaudah bawa sini aja."

Vlog 7 start!

"Buset, buluk amat muka gue." Ujar Kyungsoo saat melihat wajahnya sendiri di screen kamera yang menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa belepotan gini muka nya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang baru datang entah dari mana sambil menggendong Jiwon. FYI, saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah milik kakak lelaki Kyungsoo, Chanyeol.

"Makanya kan aku bilang jangan di mulai dulu tadi. Jiwon belum selesai makan juga." Omel Jongin lalu memberikan Jiwon ke pangkuan Kyungsoo. Sementara batita itu tersenyum imut saat sang aunty mengecup pipi tembamnya.

"Ambilin tisu basah." Titah Kyungsoo. Jongin dengan kesal melengos pergi entah kemana demi mengambil tisu basah. Sementara di kamera terlihat Kyungsoo yang sibuk mencubit serta mencium pipi gembil Jiwon.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin muncul kembali dengan satu bungkus tisu basah di tangan. Pria itu lalu duduk tepat di samping Kyungsoo lalu menghela nafas panjang. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya lantas bertanya. "Kamu kenapa?"

"Kesel gue. Ini #TeamNini pada kemana? Kenapa kita bisa kalah? Mana tantangan nya gak masuk akal semua." Kelakar Jongin sambil melihat ke arah kamera dengan tampang kesal. Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk membersihkan wajah Jiwon tertawa.

"Yaudah sih ya. Udah kalah mau di gimanain lagi? Nasi udah jadi bubur." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Yaudah buruan. Jangan yang aneh-aneh make up nya!"

"Lagian kamu kan udah biasa make up. Kenapa heboh banget mau aku make up-in." Kyungsoo sekarang sibuk mengobrak-abrik alat make up nya.

"Karena aku tahu make up kamu pasti yang aneh-aneh." Jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo mendongak. Jiwon yang berada di pangkuan nya juga sibuk mengobrak-abrik alat make up Kyungsoo.

"Kok aneh sih? Berarti selama ini muka aku aneh dong?" tanya Kyungsoo sewot. Tak terima make up nya di bilang aneh. Jongin memasang tampang jengah. "Ya gak gitu juga maksud nya." Jongin mencoba membela diri.

"Trus apa?"

Tak ingin memperpanjang keributan yang tak penting, Jongin menyela. "Udah ah. Buruan!"

"Slayer nya mana?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengerut kan dahi.

"Untuk apa lagi slayer?"

"Ya untuk nutupin mata aku lah.."

"Ngapain ditutupin segala? Eh, perjanjian nya gaada pake tutup mata segala ya." Cerocos Jongin.

"Ya kan biar seru. Kalo aku gak tutup mata hasil nya pasti bagus ntar." Kelakar Kyungsoo kemudian. Jongin memasang wajah kesal.

"Ambilin dong slayernya!"

"Ogah! Ambil sendiri! Orang penjanjiannya gaada pake tutup mata. Kenapa jadi berubah?"

"Kalo gak di tutup gak seru dong, Niiii.."

"Tapi kan di perjanjian nya gaada pake tutup mata segala."

"Chan!" teriak Kyungsoo memanggil sang kakak. Namun tak ada sautan.

"Oppa!" teriaknya lagi. Kali ini terdengar sahutan walau samar-samar.

"Apa sih?"

"Ambilin slayer, dong!"

"Ck. Dimana?"

"Di ruang tv."

Sedetik kemudian tak terdengar sautan apa-apa dari Chanyeol. Hanya terdengar suara derap langkah kaki seseorang yang semakin mendekat. Dan benar saja, selang beberapa detik setelahnya, Chanyeol muncul dengan sebuah slayer hitam di tangan kanan nya.

"Pada mau ngapain sih?" tanya Chanyeol setelah slayer telah berpindah ke tangan Kyungsoo.

"Mau buat tutorial make up." Jawab Kyungsoo. Ia sedang sibuk memasang slayer ke mata nya. Jongin sendiri sedari tadi diam dengan tampang suram nya.

"Lagian lo mau aja di make up-in Kyungsoo, Jong." Sahut Chanyeol pada Jongin yang menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya mau gimana lagi. Orang banyak yang milih dia daripada gue."

"Heran, ada aja yang mau pilih dia. Gaada bagus-bagus nya juga."

Kyungsoo mendesis sinis ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah sibuk tertawa diikuti Jongin kemudian.

"Jiwon sama daddy ya? Uncle sama aunty mau perang." Ujar Chanyeol pada sang anak yang masih duduk anteng di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Enak aja perang." Sahut Kyungsoo.

Seolah mengerti keadaan, Jiwon mengangkat kedua tangan mungilnya, minta di gendong oleh sang ayah. Chanyeol lantas mengambil alih Jiwon ke gendongan nya. Sebelum melangkah pergi, Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin sekali.

"Good luck, bro!"

"Hm." Dehem Jongin singkat. Ia masih gondok karna harus menerima kekalahan.

"Udah siap?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil sibuk merapikan slayer yang menutupi mata bulatnya.

"Banyak nanya. Udah buruan." Ketus Jongin.

"Oke! Jadi, yang pertama, kita pake foundation dulu." Tangan Kyungsoo meraba-raba kearah kiri nya. Tempat di mana semua alat make up nya berada. Ia sibuk memilah mana yang menurut nya barang yang sedang ia butuhkan. Foundation.

"Nah ini foundation nya." Ujar Kyungsoo saat satu buah tube kecil ada di tangannya. Ia menunjukkan tube itu ke arah kamera. Dan benar, itu foundation. Ia membuka tutup dari tube tersebut lalu mengeluarkan sedikit isinya ke punggung tangannya.

"Kuas aku mana ya?" Tanya nya entah pada siapa. Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan. Tampang nya benar-benar pasrah.

"Ni, tolong dong cariin kuas nya."

"Cari sendiri."

"Jahat!"

"Siapa suruh pake slayer segala? Repot sendiri kan?" walau begitu, Jongin mengambil satu kuas kecil lalu memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menerima nya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Muka kamu mana?" tangan Kyungsoo meraba-raba kedepan, mencari letak wajah Jongin. Dengan perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Saat tangannya menyentuh wajah Jongin, Kyungsoo lantas mengambil sedikit foundation yang berada di punggung tangannya menggunakan kuas lalu mulai ia oleskan ke wajah Jongin.

"Jangan tebel-tebel ya." Pesan Jongin.

"Iya."

Selang beberapa menit, Kyungsoo selesai memoleskan foundation pada wajah Jongin.

"Mau pake bedak gak, Ni?"

"Gak usah pake bedak." Jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo lantas meraba-raba lagi. Mencari barang selanjutnya.

"Oke. Sekarang kita pake alis." Kyungsoo memegang dua benda berbentuk seperti pensil di tangannya. Namun ia ragu, yang mana pensil alis dan yang mana eye liner.

"Ni, liatin, pensil alis nya yang mana?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua benda tersebut ke hadapan Jongin.

"Mana tulisannya sih?"

"Ada di depannya."

"Gaada."

"Ih ada. Baca yang bener dong!"

"Protes muluk sih. Dibuka aja coba slayer nya. Kan repot kalo gini, Kyung."

"Enggak. Udah buruan liatin yang mana pensil alis nya."

Jongin mengerutkan dahi nya sambil membaca tulisan-tulisan yang ada di benda berbentuk seperti pensil itu.

"Yang di tangan kanan kamu." Ujar Jongin kemudian. Kyungsoo lantas meletakkan eye liner yang berarti berada di tangan kirinya ke atas paha nya.

"Sini muka kamu. Deket-deket." Titah Kyungsoo. Jongin menurut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi sehingga Kyungsoo mudah mencari letak alis mata nya.

"Harus banget pake alis? Alis aku kan udah tebel, Kyung."

"Apaan. Orang tepi-tepi nya botak juga alis kamu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil meraba-raba alis Jongin. Ia mulai memakaikan pensil alis ke alis Jongin yang sebenarnya sudah lumayan tebal. Jongin tertawa kecil saat Kyungsoo memakaikan pensil tersebut tidak pas di garis alis mata nya.

"Alis aku tinggi banget ampe ke atas." Singgung Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo semakin amburadul memakaikan pensil alis ke alis mata nya.

Kyungsoo berhenti. Ia meraba-raba lagi alis mata Jongin. Memastikan ia tidak salah tempat. "Ini bener alis kamu kan?" Tanya nya. Jongin mengangguk. "Iya." Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Trus kenapa kamu bilang alis nya sampe ke atas?"

"Gapapa. Udah lanjut lagi buruan." Jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya. Selesai dengan yang kiri, ia pindah ke alis sebelah kanan. Berbeda dengan yang sebelah kiri, alis sebelah kanan terlihat sedikit lebih rapi. Ingat, sedikit. Jongin bahkan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Kyungsoo memakaikan pensil alis melewati garis ujung alis mata nya.

"Selesai. Sekarang, kita pake eye liner. Mana tadi ya eye liner nya?" Kyungsoo meraba paha sebelah kirinya, tempat di mana tadi ia meletakkan eye liner nya.

"Ini adalah tahap paling berbahaya. Buat kalian yang nonton di rumah, mohon untuk tidak ditiru." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membuka tutup eye liner. Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihat ujung eye liner yang begitu lancip.

"Tutup mata kamu. Jangan di buka ya, ntar kecolok."

"Yang ini gabisa dibuka aja dulu slayer nya? Bahaya nih. Bisa buta ntar mata gue kecolok begituan."

"Makanya mata nya di tutup, sayang. Ntar kecolok, repot."

"Hhh.." Jongin menghela nafas. Ia menahan nafasnya saat Kyungsoo mulai membuat satu garis lurus di kelopak matanya. Ia tersenyum geli saat melihat di layar kamera eye liner itu sudah hampir mencapai pelipisnya. Tiba-tiba muncul niat jahilnya untuk mengerjai Kyungsoo.

Maka, saat eye liner itu pindah ke mata sebelah kiri nya, Jongin tiba-tiba menjerit.

"Aw!"

Kyungsoo yang sedang melakukan pekerjaan nya mendadak panik. Apa baru saja ia menusuk mata Jongin menggunakan eye liner?

"Kenapa kenapa? Kecolok ya, Ni?" Tanya Kyungsoo panik sekaligus khawatir. Namun Jongin malah tertawa. Membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Gak lucu! Kalo kecolok beneran gimana?"

"Enggak kok enggak. Yaudah lanjut."

Kyungsoo selesai berkutat dengan eye liner. Jongin tak dapat menahan tawa nya saat ia melihat ke layar kamera.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Tak ada jawaban. Jongin malah sibuk tertawa.

"Ih, kenapa sih?"

"Gapapa." Jawab Jongin. Bukan tanpa sebab ia tertawa. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo memakaikan eye liner pada mata sebelah kiri Jongin sampai ke tengah pelipisnya. Akibatnya, mata Jongin yang sebelah kiri semakin terlihat sipit. Berbeda dengan eye liner pada mata sebelah kanan. Mata Jongin jadi sipit sebelah.

"Maskara mana ya." Kyungsoo sibuk meraba-raba lagi. Mencari maskara nya.

"Nah ini. Muka kamu mana, Ni?" Kyungsoo meraba-raba kedepan. Mencari wajah Jongin. Namun dengan jahil Jongin malah menjauhkan wajah nya. Tangan Kyungsoo malah menyentuh dada bidang nya. Tahu ia dikerjai, dengan kesal ia memukul dada Jongin.

"Aduh!"

"Yang bener dong, Ni. Mau cepat selesai gak?" Tanya nya galak. Jongin mengalah.

"Iya, iya."

"Liat ke bawah." Titah Kyungsoo sambil meraba bulu mata Jongin. Ia mulai memakaikan maskara tersebut ke bulu mata Jongin.

"Liat ke atas." Titah nya lagi. Kali ini ia memakaikan maskara ke bulu mata bagian bawah. Ia melakukannya juga pada mata sebelah kiri Jongin. Selesai berkutat dengan maskara, ia diam sebentar.

"Udah?" Tanya Jongin.

"Bentar dulu. Ada yang kurang satu."

"Apa?"

"Ah! Lipstick!"

"Dih, ogah! Kenapa pake lipstick segala sih?"

"Berisik deh. Biasanya kamu juga pake lipstick kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil sibuk mencari di mana lipstick nya.

"Eh, itu tuh lip balm. Bukan lipstick."

"Yakan sama aja."

"Ya beda lah. Lip balm mana ada warna."

"Kan sejenis. Di bibir juga pake nya. Sini buruan deketan."

"Gamau ah. Gausah pake lipstick dong, sayang.." bujuk Jongin.

"Dikit aja, Ni. Abis itu udahan."

"Ck!" decak Jongin kesal. Dengan tampang suram, ia mendekatkan wajah nya kea rah Kyungsoo. Makin suram saat sadar Kyungsoo memakaikan lipstick di bibir nya sembarangan. Akibatnya, lipstick itu keluar dari garis bibirnya. Berantakan. Kacau balau.

"Selesai!" sorak Kyungsoo gembira. Meletakkan lipstick nya sejenak, ia lalu membuka slayer yang sejak tadi menutup matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah muram Jongin yang sudah selesai ia make up. Tawa Kyungsoo meledak melihat hasil make up nya.

"Hahahaha.."

"Enak banget lo ngetawain gue."

"Tuh kan, apa aku bilang. Gak jelek-jelek amat tauk hasilnya."

"Gak jelek kata lo? Heh, nih liat nih ya." Jongin mengambil kamera lalu mendekatkan kamera ke arah eye liner yang Kyungsoo pakaikan sampai ke pertengahan pelipisnya.

"Lo semua liat ya. Orang kampung dari mana pake eye liner ampe jauh banget ke pelipis?"

Tawa Kyungsoo kembali meledak. Ia tak percaya melihat hasil make up nya ternyata amat sangat berantakan jika dengan mata tertutup. Kamera Jongin arahkan pada alis nya yang tadi ia bilang tinggi.

"Ini lagi nih." Ia tertawa sebentar.

"Mana pula ada alis ampe tinggi begini letaknya." Kyungsoo masih sibuk tertawa. Suara gadis itu bahkan tak lagi terdengar karna ia tak dapat menahan tawanya. Ia sampai memegangi perutnya.

"Ngaco emang. Udah di bilang kan dari awal gausah pake slayer. Gini nih jadinya."

"Bagus tauk!" kelakar Kyungsoo di sela tawa nya.

"Bagus apaan? Lo gak liat bibir gue udah kek Kendall Jenner? Tebel bat, ya Tuhan.." Kyungsoo kembali tertawa. Bahkan kali ini gadis itu sampai menitikan air mata nya karna ia tertawa begitu lepas.

"Udah ya. Habis ini gak ada lagi acara make up pake ditutupin segala matanya. Gak lagi." Ujar Jongin.

"Tapi kamu cantik, Ni. Coba liat matanya. Sipit sebelah. Eksotis."

"Eksotis pala lo! Udah ah. Mau gue hapus dulu make up nya."

Saat Jongin ingin mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah lensa kamera dengan maksud mengakhiri vlog nya kali ini, tiba-tiba suara Jiwon terdengar.

"Daddy, badut! Badut!"

Tawa Kyungsoo yang tadi sudah mereda kembali meledak. Sudah jelas siapa yang di sebut badut oleh Jiwon. Siapa lagi jika bukan Jongin?

"Puas lo semua?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Udah? Puas?

Iya tau ff ini udah nganggur dari kapan tau. Maaf ya, baru bisa apdet sekarang. Writer block menyerang ku teman-teman T.T sekali lagi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Semoga ini sedikit mengobati rasa kecewa kalian *halahapasih*. Aku kabulin deh nih permintaan nya pada minta Jongin di make up-in ama ksoo. Udah kan ya. Hutang ku lunas.

Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Masih mau ninggalin review kan?

 _Annyeong!_

-24-04-2017-


	10. Chapter 8 Teaser

"Mumpung yang punya kamera lagi gak ada, jadi gapapa lah ya gue pake nge-vlog dulu untuk mencari barang berharga."

"Mbak, tolong cariin di sebelah sana ya!"

"Mbak Kyungsoo, mas Jongin nya baru aja sampe, mbak."

"Waduh."

"Halo sayang. Apa kabar? Udah sarapan belum kamu?"

"Halo ma."

"Kamu cari apa sih?"

"Enggak cari apa-apa."

"Udah mandi belom lo?"

"Belom. Hehehe."

"Buruan mandi ah! Udah kesiangan kita woi."

"Kita kesini mau cari apa sih?"

"Cari souvenir. Berisik ah kamu nanya mulu dari tadi."

"Gue udah tiga jam disini. Dan belum kelar juga."

"Coba liat sini!"

"Kyung, jangan gitu ah!"

"Coba kasi tau hp kamu kemana?"

"Disita mama aku."

"Abisnya dari tadi ditanya mana yang bagus jawabnya iya, iya, aja."

"Gue bener-bener udah enam jam disini, dan tuh lo semua liat tuh kelakuan mereka."

"Ada yang kelaparan."

"Kaget aku, begitu keluar udah gelap."

"Toko yang cabang di Myeongdong masih buka gak ya?"

"Apalagi ma? Mau cari apa lagi? Masih kurang yang tadi?"

"Enggak. Cuma mau liat-liat aja."

"Yaudah ayo, kita kesana. Gapapa kok, aku juga baru enam jam kok di sini."

"Ni, habis ini kita ada meeting."

"Meeting apaan lagi?!"

"Meeting sama orang dekor."

"Gue udah pen mampus gini masih mau di ajakin meeting juga?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Jeng jeng jeng jeng! Hehehehe. Maaf ya. Ini hanya sebatas teaser untuk chapter depan yang bakalan up. Kira-kira, ada yang bisa tebak vlog selanjutnya mereka ngapain? Banyak yang bisa nebak, update dua hari lagi deh! Kalo enggak, yha diusahakan secepatnya muehehehew

Don't forget to write down ur review guys!

Annyeong!

-05-07-2017-


	11. Chapter 8

**a KaiSoo Drabble Fanfiction**

 **KaiSoo's #VLOG**

 **With Kim Jongin(Boy)xDo Kyungsoo(Girl) as main cast**

 **Semua cerita dibawah adalah murni karyaku. Hanya ada beberapa dialog yang aku ambil dari Vlog nya kak Arief Muhammad. Sisanya, murni hasil pemikiranku. JADI, DIMOHON UNTUK TIDAK MELAKUKAN TINTAKAN PLAGIARISME DAN GAUSAH BACA KALO GA SUKA! MENDING CLOSE DAN CARI CERITA LAIN, OKE?**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff, and other.**

 **GenderSwitch(GS)**

 **DLDR!**

 **RnR Please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

#VLOG8 : Wedding Preparation – Part 2

"Mumpung yang punya kamera lagi gak ada, jadi gapapa lah ya gue pake nge-vlog dulu untuk mencari barang berharga."

Vlog kali ini, diawali dengan kamera yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu. Terlihat kamera yang memperlihatkan tangan Kyungsoo sibuk mengacak-acak bantal sofa di ruang tengah rumah Jongin.

"Duh, mana si. Pake acara ilang segala lagi." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar dari balik kamera.

"Tadi ada lo lepas-lepas gak Kyung kalung nya?" lalu sebuah suara berat terdengar.

"Gaada. Tadi kan kita makan sama-sama Hun, mana ada gue lepas kalung nya." Sahut Kyungsoo kemudian. Tadi itu suara Sehun, salah satu partner kerja Jongin sekaligus sahabat Jongin yang memang sering datang ke rumah Jongin.

"Udah mana kecil itu kalung." Ujar Sehun sambil tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo pun ikut tertawa.

"Makanya kan. Jongin tau, mampus gue."

"Yaudah cari aja dulu, mumpung Jongin nya lagi gaada." Saran Sehun.

"Mbak, tolong cariin di sebelah sana ya!" Kyungsoo berteriak kecil pada asisten rumah tangga Jongin yang ikut membantu mencari kalung Kyungsoo yang hilang.

"Iya mbak."

"Itu kalung mahal banget apa gimana?" Tanya Sehun sambil mereka terus mencari.

"Bukan masalah mahalnya. Itu kalung hadiah dari Jongin pas kita tunangan. Bisa ngamuk dia kalo tau hadiah dari dia ilang." Jawab Kyungsoo. Sehun yang mendengarnya kembali tertawa.

Sedang asik mencari, tiba-tiba asisten rumah tangga Jongin berseru dari ruang tamu.

"Mbak Kyungsoo, mas Jongin nya baru aja sampe, mbak."

"Waduh."

Semua panik. Kyungsoo sibuk memberi kode pada Sehun dan asisten rumah tangga Jongin agar bersikap biasa saja. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Mereka pun meng-iya kan. Tak lama, suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Kyungsoo berdiri sambil mengarahkan kamera ke arah ruang tamu. Di mana Jongin dan ibunya baru saja datang. Tadi Jongin memang pergi demi menjemput sang ibu yang sengaja datang dari Daegu untuk menemani mereka mengurus penikahan, hari ini.

"Halo sayang. Apa kabar? Udah sarapan belum kamu?" Tanya Ibu Jongin berturut-turut sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Halo ma. Kyungsoo baik kok, udah sarapan juga tadi. Mama?"

" _I'm good, darling_." Jawab ibu Jongin.

"Halah sok Inggris banget, ma." Kelakar Jongin. Sedangkan ibunya hanya tertawa.

"Halo tante." Sapa Sehun.

"Halo, Sehun. Luhan mana? Gak main kesini?"

"Ada di rumah tante. Lagi mual-mual." Yang terakhir Sehun jawab dengan berbisik. Jongin yang melihat dan mendengarnya berseru nyaring.

"Gile lu bro! Gue aja satu belom, lo udah mau dua aje anak." Sehun tertawa mendengar seruan Jongin.

"Lo yang kelamaan ambil langkah."

"Eh, kamera gue kenapa ada di elo? Siapa yang bilang lo boleh pake?" Jongin bertanya saat melihat Kyungsoo masih sibuk memegang kamera.

"Pinjam bentar doang juga." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir saat kamera beralih ke tangan Jongin.

"Baru juga ditinggal bentar. Udah aneh-aneh aja kelakuan."

"Aneh-aneh apa sih? Cuma pinjam kamera doang juga!" dahi Kyungsoo berkerut dalam. Tapi matanya diam-diam melirik kesana kemari. Masih mencari keberadaan kalung nya yang hilang. Namun sayang, aksi ini ternyata diperhatikan oleh Jongin.

"Kamu cari apa sih?" Kyungsoo terkesiap. Matanya membulat.

"Enggak cari apa-apa."

"Yakin? Celingukan juga daritadi."

"Iyaaaa." Jawab Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan Jongin bahwa ia tidak sedang mencari apa-apa.

"Udah mandi belom lo?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo memang datang pagi-pagi sekali ke rumah Jongin saat Jongin mengabarinya bahwa calon mertuanya akan datang.

"Belom. Hehehe."

"Lho? Anak gadis kok udah siang belum mandi?" Tanya ibu Jongin. Kyungsoo nyengir lebar.

"Buruan mandi ah! Udah kesiangan kita woi." Jongin mendorong bahu Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping nya.

"Iya iya! Ish!"

"Selesai mandi nyatok rambut jangan lama-lama! Lama dikit gue tinggal." Ancam Jongin. Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya. Sehun menahan tawa melihat mereka bertengkar.

"Kyungsoo tinggal dulu ya, ma." Pamit Kyungsoo pada ibu Jongin.

Selanjutnya, hanya diisi oleh video Jongin, Sehun, dan ibu Jongin yang sedang berbincang. Pun terlihat Jongin menjelaskan bahwa pernikahan nya dan Kyungsoo hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi. Semua sudah rampung. Hanya tinggal souvenir dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di salah satu pusat grosir terbesar di Seoul.

"Kita kesini mau cari apa sih?" Tanya Jongin. Iya mengikuti Kyungsoo dan ibunya yang berjalan mendahului.

"Cari souvenir. Berisik ah kamu nanya mulu dari tadi." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Toko yang kemarin kita liat bagus-bagus barang nya itu mana ya?" Tanya ibu Jongin. Memang, ini kali ketiga beliau ikut menemani Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk mengurus pernikahan.

"Itu bukannya di lantai dua, ma?"

"Enggak ah. Masih dilantai satu deh seingatku." Ini Kyungsoo.

"Ih, dilantai dua. Kan waktu itu kita nyasar di lantai dua trus akhirnya nemu toko itu Kyung."

"Mana ada. Itu tuh dilantai satu."

Dan mereka berdebat kecil. Akhirnya ibu Jongin menengahi.

"Yaudah, yaudah. Kita cari dulu di lantai satu. Nanti kalo gaada baru kita naik ke lantai dua." Perdebatan selesai. Tidak ada yang berani berkutip. Mereka menyetujui saran ibu Jongin. Dan ternyata, Jongin yang benar. Toko yang mereka maksud berada di lantai dua.

"Oh, lantai satu ya toko nya?" sindir Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendelik. "Ish!"

"Udah. Kalian kok berantem terus." Ibu Jongin menengahi.

"Lagian udah dibilang di lantai dua, masih aja ngeyel."

Mereka sibuk memilih. Mana yang bagus untuk dijadikan souvenir pernikahan mereka nanti. Jongin bersikeras bahwa mug dengan tulisan namanya dan nama Kyungsoo di tengah mug adalah pilihan terbaik. Namun, Kyungsoo malah menginginkan sebuah sapu tangan rajutan dengan inisial nama mereka di pojok kiri bawah sapu tangan tersebut.

"Kamu tu gimana sih? Kalo dirajut kan lama lagi sayang proses nya. Kalo di mug kan gampang, tinggal di tempel di mug tulisannya, udah kelar."

"Ya tapi kan sapu tangan rajut juga bagus. Orang juga bisa pake." Kyungsoo memberi argument.

"Sekarang kamu pikir deh. Kalo di rajut, otomatis gabisa dipake untuk nge-lap air atau semacamnya. Pasti bakal ada bolongan nya walau kecil. Dan akhirnya nanti orang jadi gamau pake." Jongin mencoba memberi pengertian. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyetujui.

Selesai dengan souvenir, mereka beralih ke toko yang menjual kain-kain dengan bermacam bahan. Entah untuk apa kain-kain itu, Jongin pun tak tau. Ia hanya bisa duduk menunggu dua wanita tercinta nya memilih ini itu.

"Gue udah tiga jam disini. Dan belum kelar juga." Kamera Jongin arahkan ke wajahnya yang terlihat amat sangat lelah.

"Ni, liat!" suara Kyungsoo terdengar. Kamera Jongin putar ke depan, ke arah Kyungsoo berada.

"Bagusan yang mana? Yang kiri apa yang kanan?"

"Ini untuk apa sih?"

"Ih jawab aja! Yang kiri apa yang kanan?"

"Dua-dua nya bagus-bagus aja."

"Ish! Satu ajaaa~ gaboleh dua-dua nya." Kyungsoo merengek kesal.

"Yaudah yang kanan." Jawab Jongin pasrah. Walau iya tahu jawabannya percuma karna-

"Masa? Kok menurut aku yang kiri ya yang bagus?" –ini. See? Percuma Jongin memilih.

"Ya trus kamu ngapain nanya aku?" Tanya Jongin jengkel. Kyungsoo terkekeh geli lalu pergi menghampiri ibu Jongin yang masih sibuk memilih. Jongin menghela nafas lelah lalu menunggu lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu, yang jelas, Kyungsoo dan ibunya sudah berkali-kali pula bertanya padanya mana kain yang lebih bagus. Hingga kini, wajah Jongin ditekuk sedalam-dalam nya.

"Coba liat sini!" kamera sudah beralih ke tangan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sibuk menoel-noel pipi Jongin yang mendadak murung.

"Kyung, jangan gitu ah!" protes Jongin.

"Coba kasi tau hp kamu kemana?"

"Disita mama aku." Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongin. Pria itu pun itu tertawa kecil namun berujar ketus setelahnya.

"Gausah ketawa!"

"Abisnya dari tadi ditanya mana yang bagus jawabnya iya, iya, aja. Mana sambil main hp lagi."

"Ya abis giliran aku jawab, malah milih yang lain. Mending aku iya-in aja." Kyungsoo tertawa lagi.

"Masih lama gak sih?"

"Enggak. Bentar lagi selesai kok."

"Bener?"

"Iya."

Pada kenyataannya, Jongin harus menunggu tiga jam lagi.

"Gue bener-bener udah enam jam disini, dan tuh lo semua liat tuh kelakuan mereka." Kamera Jongin arahkan pada Kyungsoo dan ibunya yang tanpa lelah masih memilih banyak kain.

"Tau gini gue balik aja dulu kerumah. Bener-bener ya ini cewek-cewek."

Enam jam menunggu, sudah cukup membuat perut Jongin kelaparan. Alhasil, ia mebeli makanan yang berada di seberang pusat grosir tersebut. Jongin makan dengan lahap. Enam jam menunggu, energinya terkuras habis.

"Ada yang kelaparan." Kyungsoo mengarahkan kamera ke Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Kaget aku, begitu keluar udah gelap."

"Iya lah. Udah enam jam disini."

"Gara-gara kalian. Tau gini gue balik dulu, tidur di rumah."

"Tidur mulu! Dasar beruang!"

"Aku mau tanya, kamu jawab ya."

"Apa?"

"Aku tau kamu tadi di rumah sibuk nyari barang. Cari apa kamu?"

"Tapi kamu jangan marah ya?"

"Ya kalo yang kamu cari gak penting ngapain aku marah."

"Aku cari kalung." Jawab Kyungsoo. Dahi Jongin mengerut.

"Kalung?"

"Kamu galiat aku gapake kalung dari tadi?"

Mata Jongin beralih ke leher jenjang Kyungsoo. Dan pria itu terkejut bukan main.

"Kok bisa?!" Jongin teriak tertahan.

"Gatauuuu~ habis sarapan trus kamu pergi aku mau cuci piring, garuk leher kalung nya udah gaada." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada sedih yang kentara. Menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu juga menyesal telah menghilangkan kalung tersebut. Jongin mengambil alih kamera. Terlihat Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya.

"Trus, udah ketemu belum?" Jongin tau Kyungsoo hampir menangis. Maka dari itu pria itu mencoba mengatur emosinya.

"Tadi mbak bilang ke aku kalung nya ada di bawah dekat kulkas." Jongin menghela nafas lega.

"Ya syukur kalo udah ketemu. Gausah di pake lagi aja kalung nya. Ntar ilang lagi repot." Saran Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Sini peluk dulu."

Berpelukan!

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah keluar dari pusat grosir tersebut. Namun pertanyaan dari sang ibu membuat emosi Jongin kembali menguap.

"Toko yang cabang di Myeongdong masih buka gak ya?"

"Apalagi ma? Mau cari apa lagi? Masih kurang yang tadi?"

"Enggak. Cuma mau liat-liat aja."

"Yaudah ayo, kita kesana. Gapapa kok, aku juga baru enam jam kok di sini."

"Enggak enggak. Kita pulang aja udah ayo."

Sudah lega mendengar kata pulang, Jongin kembali harus menghela nafas lelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Ni, habis ini kita ada meeting."

"Meeting apaan lagi?!"

"Meeting sama orang dekor."

"Gue udah pen mampus gini masih mau di ajakin meeting juga?"

.

. *Jangan lupa baca cuap2 ku di bawah sampe abis yaaa!*

.

"Ma, kasih petuah untuk kita yang mau nikah dong."

"Jangan boros."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan belanja terus."

"Denger tuh Kyung, jangan belanja terus."

"Dih, belanja tuh banyak. Belanja apa dulu? Belanja apa ma?"

"Belanja kacamata."

"Tuh denger tuh! Jangan belanja kacamata! Yang hemat kalo hidup. Yakan ma?"

"Iya."

"Kena lagi gue."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

YAS YAS NEW CHAPTER IS UP GUYS! Dah kan. Utang update vlog lunas. Silahkan menunggu chapter selanjutnya yang entah kapan akan up. Ditunggu aja yaaa.

Ada yang tau KFF2K17? Ada yang kangen? Kalo iya, KFF akan hadir lagi tahun depan gaes! *yeaaaaayyy!* jadi, untuk kalian-kalian yang belum tau apa itu KFF, bisa cek akun KFF di www. fanfiction u/8420797/KFF2K17 *hilangkan semua spasi* jangan lupa untuk follow akun tersebut agar tida ketinggalan informasi KFF2K18 yang akan datang. Yuk, ikut berpartisipasi!

Alright, itu aja dulu deh. Untuk kalian yang mungkin masih bingung KFF itu gimana, KFF itu apa tapi males mau buka akun nya, bisa langsung tinggalkan review atau bertanya di kotak PM. Nanti akan aku balas sebaik mungkin. Kkay? Ditunggu antusiasme kalian!

Don't forget to write down ur review guys!

Annyeong!

-08-07-2017-


	12. Hai

Hai. Halo. Sudah lama kita tidak bersua

Ehm, jadi, karena ff ini udah lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget gak update, rencananya, chapter depan Kaisoo nya udah nikah. Anggap aja lama gak update karena mereka sedang menikmati masa-masa jadi pengantin baru, ehe.

Jadi jadi jadi, chapter depan akan berisi Kaisoo yang akan melakukan QnA seputar kehidupan pernikahan mereka. So, kalian silahkan beri pertanyaan kalian di kolom review. Review kalian akan dijawab pada chapter depan. Tanyakan apapun, apapun itu tentang kehidupan baru Kaisoo. Oke? Oke!

Ditunggu ya teman-teman!

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan. Ciao!

-13-03-2018-


End file.
